Lawyer verses Lawyer
by Aznmissy04
Summary: In the City of Charleston, South Carolina, Austin Moon is the best lawyer in town and is loved by everyone. Meet New York native, Ally Dawosn, who moves to Charleston for her new job and is suddenly thrown into the ring on her first day. These two are definitely in for a showdown when things start changing after the arrival of Miss. Dawson and it's anyones game for here on out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and happy Wednesday! This is my first Austin and Ally story, but, not my first story as I've written for Kickin' It.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Charleston, South Carolina as everyone was doing their own thing. Work, errands, you know, the usual, but in one particular section of town, it was crowded to the max. People were flooding to the sidewalks and street as they were all at the courthouse watching the best lawyer in town win another one of his cases. But, that's not the only reason why everyone was there or why the crowd was filled with more women than men. The real reason was quite simple. It was because the lawyer wasn't only good at his job but he was single, handsome and such a southern gentlemen. His dashing good looks didn't go unnoticed by all the single women who tried to get his attention on a day basis. Even the married women loved to gawk over him and silently wished their husbands were just like him.

Of course he was polite and flattered by all the attention but he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment or maybe even for a while. Not since his last girlfriend, who he loved deeply broke up with him months ago after she found someone 'better'. He was of course devastated but came to terms with it and knew that he just needed time to himself as he was still a young man at the age of twenty-eight and that women weren't a top priority.

OoOoOoOo

The courtroom was silent as deliberations went on, neither lawyer missing a beat, but one lawyer had an upper hand, a secret weapon if you will, that was going to seal the deal. "Mr. Walker, if you're done, take a seat. We don't have all day", the judge warned sternly.

"Yes sir", the lawyer nodded, taking his seat and glaring at his opponent.

"Mr., Moon", the judge motioned.

"Thank you", Austin nodded and then stated calmly, "Mr. Banks, for the last time, you repeatedly said that you had nothing to do with your business being robbed, losing valuable assets and you're being framed by your business partner, correct?"

"Yes", Mr. Banks quickly replies.

"And I'm here to prove your innocence. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my client is innocent and I have one last piece of evidence to prove that. That night, Mr. Hunt claims that after he looked up their business, he saw Mr. Banks' still in the parking lot and then a figure in black run off. But, what Mr. Walker and Mr. Hunt failed to noticed was the security camera across the street and that the elevator records everything. So, though Mr. Banks' car was still there, he was across the street at the deli, buying dinner and the person that was caught on the elevator camera was none other than Mr. Hunt's cousin, Derek Hunt who has been charged for well-known crimes like this", Austin shared, handing over the receipt from the deli, the pictures from the elevator and a picture of Derek.

Gasps filled the room as Mr. Hunter yells, "Lies, that's a lie!"

"Enough!" the judge barks, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "Mr. Moon, are you finished?"

"Yes, you honor", Austin answers with a pleased expression.

"Mr. Walker, final words?" the judge wondered.

Mr. Walker scowls at Austin, hating the fact that he was in this position with nothing left to offer his client. "No sir", Mr. Walker mumbles, shaking his head.

"Alright, the jury will deliberate and you'll be called back when a ruling has been made", the judge finishes, getting up from his chair as the jurors left the courtroom.

Austin and Mr. Walker both mumbles words to their clients and then guide them outside as Austin is suddenly met by his assistant and friend Kira. "Good job in their Austin. Don't forget about your lunch meeting after this and then the dinner my father planned tonight. And please, try to be on time this time", Kira lists and jokes.

"Thank you and you know Kir, I'm always one to make an entrance", Austin teases back. "But, I promise, I'll be there on time".

"Good. See you later", Kira waves, walking off and back through the sea of people.

An hour later, the bailiff calls everyone back into the courtroom as the jurors have come to a decision. Austin sends Mr. Banks a confident nod as the two take their seats as the jurors return to their seats. Seconds later, everyone rises as the judge returns to the bench and asks, "Have you come up with an unanimous verdict?"

"Yes your honor, we have", Juror number one said. "We the jury, find the plaintiff guilty of treason and embezzlement".

"Okay, on the count of treason and embezzlement, I order the plaintiff to five year in prison", the judge commanded.

Mr. Hunt angrily screams at his lawyer as Austin and Mr. Banks share a handshake and hug. "Thank you so much Austin!" Mr. Banks smiles happily.

"Anytime John", Austin nods, giving John one last wave goodbye as he picked up his briefcase and headed outside.

Once outside, Austin couldn't help the huge grin forming on his face at it's always feels satisfying to win. He was about to walk off to his lunch meeting when he heard, "MOON!" from behind.

Keeping his cool, he slowly turns around and answers, "Yes Trent?"

"That was sneaky. I'll get you next time", Trent growls in a low voice.

"I wouldn't count on that, but thank you. Have a great day", Austin salutes, chuckling to himself as he walks away.

The five minute walk was relaxing as Austin always loved the outdoors and as he approached the café, he couldn't help but smile upon seeing his best friend through the window who looked like they were about to murder someone. Opening the door and making his way to the table, Austin pulled out the chair and smirked, "Trouble in paradise?"

His best friend's head instantly snapped up and though he was mad at his work and boss, his best friend's company was always welcomed. "Well, well, well, looked at what the cat dragged in", he laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry we haven't seen each other in a while Dez. Work's been crazy", Austin sighs, taking a sip of water.

"I know. And, you didn't get best lawyer for nothing. I'm not mad and it's a good thing Kira's still around. You'd be drowning without her", Dez points out.

"Oh, definitely. Kira's great. Now, what's got you all out of sorts?" Austin wonders.

"This deadline! My boss expects me to get a full article out by tomorrow morning but how can I do that when nothing's happening in this town. I mean, we can only take so much of the "CLOC's" Dez exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Sorry man", Austin apologizes as he knows how much this writing job meant to Dez before something came to mind. "Hey! Jimmy is having this dinner tonight. Maybe you can come and ask a few questions",

"Really? You think I could?" Dez inquires excitedly.

"I'll call Kira after lunch but I'm sure she'll let you slide in", Austin winks as the two continue to talk and catch up for the next hour.

OoOoOoOo

Seven-thirty rolls around as Austin is dressed in a suit and making his way to Jimmy's house. Ten minutes later, he arrives at the extravagant house that belongs to his boss as the house takeas him by surprise all the time. After getting out and handing his keys over to the valet, he is welcomed by Kira who has a surprised expression on her face. "Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that really Austin Moon who's actually early for once?" she mocks.

"Haha, I told you not to worry", Austin laughs dryly. "And, thank you for allowing Dez to come tonight".

"Yes, yes you did and of course. Just please, make sure he behaves himself tonight. We can't have him screwing this up", Kira informs him. "And please, make sure Dez does not bother my father too much. You know he's not a fan of his".

"Oh, trust me, I know", Austin quickly agrees. "And, I promise to keep Dez away from your father".

"Thank you. Now, let's get you inside. Apparently, there are a few people my father wants you to meet", Kira finishes, ushering Austin inside.

Making sure he looks presentable, Austin fixes his tie and blazer just before Jimmy comes walking towards him with another man following right behind him and drink in hand. "Austin!" Jimmy greets happily. "It's so great to see you. I'd like to introduce Chief Demarco. He's taking over for Chief Sanders".

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir", Austin smiles, extending his hand.

"You too son, I've heard great things about you", Chief Demarco replies as they shake hands.

"Oh, thank you", Austin nods, half pleased and half confused.

"Now son, I need to know that you'll fight for this city and this department; no matter the circumstance", Chief Demarco moves on, getting right to business.

"Um, yes sir?" Austin answers in more of a question.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. I'll let Mr. Starr explain the rest. It was nice meeting you son. Have fun tonight", Chief Demarco waves, walking away to say hello to the other guests.

"Jimmy?" Austin questions sternly once they are alone.

The two men just stared at one another as Kira knew this was her signal to leave. "Ok, well, I'll let the two of you talk. I just saw Dez so I'll go keep him company", Kira says giving them a hurried wave before running off.

"Jimmy", Austin pushes again, wanting answers.

"Austin, it's nothing serious, alright. You need to calm down as this dinner is very important because we are fighting the major on this problem. He's bringing in a New York lawyer and trying to change our style on how we run things down in the good old south. So, with you being THE lawyer, you are my only chance in stopping this imposter from ruining our legacy. You understand this, right? And understand why we're fighting?" Jimmy inquiries.

"Yes, I understand Jimmy", Austin responds with a serious expression.

"And, you are going to stop them, correct?" Jimmy pushes.

"Of course. This is our city", Austin assures him.

"Good. Now, let's this dinner started", Jimmy cheers, patting Austin on the back before walking off and mingling with his other guests.

As soon as Jimmy left, Kira and Dez were right by Austin's side, asking question after question. "GUYS!" Austin shouts, stopping them almost immediately. "Dez, you'll get your story and the both of you will find out soon enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a drink", Austin finishes, shoving past his friends knowing it was going to be hell by the end of the night.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Please R &R and let me know if you like the story and idea and want me to continue it.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and happy Monday!**

 **Frist off, I just want to thank everyone who read the read the first chapter, even if you didn't review or like it.**

 **Secondly, I would like to thank:**

 **behold with awe**

 **TellYouAllAboutIt**

 **Kingsofgames96**

 **Kickfever**

 **KarateGirl77**

 **For the follows**

 **And**

 **behold with awe**

 **Kickfeaver**

 **For the favorite**

 **Pascale 3: Really? That's so cool! And thank you. I will be continuing this!**

 **maddiexoxoxo: Thank you so much and here it is!**

 **Kickfeaver: Aw, thank you!**

 **TellYouAllAboutIt: Thank you!**

 **behold with awe: You'll have to read to find out. But yes, this will be very interesting; you can count on that. Thank you, here you go and me too!**

 **KarateGirl77:Aw, thank you so much and thank you for saying that. I hope it is too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On a glorious Saturday morning, you would expect people to be sleeping in, enjoying the start of their weekend and relaxing, right? Well, normally, for most people, that would be the case. But, for two young ladies, they were on a flight, heading to their 'new' life. "I can't believe you booked a 6 AM flight on a Saturday morning. Are you trying to kill me?" one girl hissed angrily as everyone knew that Saturday and Sunday mornings, were her sleeping in and being lazy time.

"I know and I'm sorry but this was the only one that wasn't booked. And besides, you know I have a meeting on Monday morning. We needed to get here early enough so we can set up our new place and settle in before we go back to work", the other apologizes and states.

"I know, I know", the girl replies, "But six is so early. We could have flown in this afternoon and it would have still given us plenty of time".

"It could have, but you don't know for sure. But, I'll let you sleep this entire flight, I'll cook dinner this whole week and I'll let you decorate half the house, anyway you want. Well, within moderation", the other girl propositions, trying to make this situation a little better.

"Half the house in moderation?" the girl question, just to clarify.

"Yes", the other girl nods with a smile.

"You got yourself a deal and this is why were best friends", the girl cheers, pulling her eye mask out of her purse.

"Yes, it's one of the many reasons why we are best friends", the other girl chuckles, pulling out the binder she needed to look over and study before Monday.

OoOoooOo

A little over two hours later, the flight landed and upon exiting the airplane, it was quite the change of scenery. Quickly making their way to the baggage claim, they found their luggage and spotted a man in a suit, holding a sign that read, 'Dawson'. "Um, I guess that's for us?" The girl says hesitantly, walking over to the man.

"Miss Ally Dawson?" The man asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, that's me", Ally smiles, confused but grateful.

"We have a car waiting for you to take you to your new house", the man replies, grabbing both the girls' luggage and starts walking out of the airport.

Parked right outside the door was a town car as the two girls stares in shock. "The Mayor wanted to make sure the two of you were well taken care of throughout your arrival. I'm Donald and I'll be on your service for a while", Donald continues with a short nod.

"Well, thank you Donald. It's a pleasure to meet you. You already kind of know me and this is Trish", Ally shares, pointing to the girl next to her.

"Pleasure ladies", Donald smiles, opening the door for the two of them.

The special treatment was nice and as Donald drove off, the two took in the city that would soon be known as their home. The drive wasn't too bad, a little over thirty minutes and as they arrived at their new house, no words could describe the scene. It was an older Victorian style house and if the outside was this beautiful, they could only imagine what the inside would like. Donald grabs their luggage and a leads the way to the front door as Ally and Trish couldn't stop the giddy expression forming on their lips. "Okay ladies, since you've been sending your stuff over here for the past week, mostly everything is already set up. But, you can change to however you please. There's brunch on the table for you and numbers on the counter if you need anything or have questions. Have a great rest of the day and I'll see the two of you on Monday", Donald finishes, giving them a wave goodbye.

Ally and Trish take their new house in, walking around and getting use to the set up. "Okay, I'm thinking we could both take a bedroom upstairs and then use the downstairs room as our office. Sound good?" Ally asked Trish.

"Perfect", Trish cheers as the two dig into brunch.

For the rest of the day, Ally and Trish finished unpacking the boxes in their room as well as in the kitchen and living area as a ring from doorbell suddenly put a pause in their activities. Quickly running to answer the door, Ally squeals when she opens the door to see none other than her best friend's boyfriend and their other friend. "Jace! Carrie! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were driving down tomorrow?" Ally inquired, letting the two of them into the house.

"Well, yeah, that's what we originally planned on. But then, we thought about it and decided we might as well just start the trip because we have nothing going on today", Jace answers with the shrug of the shoulders.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm just happy to see the two of you", Ally cries happily, hugging the two.

"Ally? Who are you talking too?" Trish yells from the upstairs.

"Oh, just our guests. Come on down to meet them", Ally yells back with a grin.

Footsteps were heard, descending down the stairs, followed by ear piercing scream as Trish ran to greet her boyfriend. "Baby! What are you doing here?" She wonders in shock.

"Well, we just decided to leave early. We left a little after you guys did", Jace replies with a smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet and even though it hasn't even been a full day yet, I've missed you", Trish beams, kissing Jace and then moves one to greet Carrie.

"Oh and babe, the rest of your stuff in your car", Jace tells Trish.

"Yours is too Ally", Carrie adds. "And I marked all your work boxes so you'll know what's what".

"Thanks you guys", Ally and Trish reply at the same time.

The four enjoyed a nice night together, enjoying these moments before Carrie and Jace had to leave. Morning approached as the four went out for breakfast before Jace and Carrie's flight back to New York. Not liking goodbyes, the four said their, "I'll see you later's" and went back to their old and new lives.

For the rest of their Sunday, Ally spent all her time in their downstairs office, studying over everything the Major sent her for their meeting tomorrow morning. Trish brought Ally lunch and dinner and by the time Trish was heading to bed, Ally finally finished and followed her best friend's actions, needing all the rest she could get.

OoOoOoOo

The sounds of annoying buzzing woke Ally from her slumber as she suddenly raced to get ready. Swiftly jumping into the shower, the water seemed to wake her up a little more as she felt more confident about her day. She then pulled out her black pencil skirt, red blouse and black heels, throwing them all on her bed and then throwing on her undergarments, random T-shirt and shorts and ran downstairs for a quick bite.

Trish, who knew this was a big day for Ally, woke up early to make her best friend breakfast. The smell hit Ally as she entered the kitchen and she almost fainted when she saw Trish standing behind the stove cooking something. "Trish?" Ally said in a surprised tone.

"Morning Ally. Coffee's done and your veggie omelet is almost finished", Trish replied, grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"Wow, thanks Trish!" Ally smiles, grabbing a cup and pouring herself some coffee.

"Eh, don't mention it. I know today's a big day for you", Trish waves off, handing Ally her food.

Ten minutes later, Ally's plate was clean and she yelled another 'thank you' over her shoulder as she runs back to her room to finish getting ready. Twenty minutes later, Ally was ready to go as she grabbed her blazer off the chair and her briefcase from the floor. "Okay Trish, I'm heading out. I'll call you after my meeting", Ally says, walking back to the kitchen.

"Sounds good. Good luck Als", Trish grins.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it" Ally laughs, grabbing her keys and then exiting the house.

The drive was a bit complicated but Ally managed to find the place with fifteen minutes to spare. Getting out of the car and fixing her skirt, Ally takes a deep breath and makes her way into the Major's office, ready to start her new job. The secretary greets Ally with a warm smile and asks, "How can help you miss?"

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson and I have a meeting with Mayor Reedmen at nine", Ally replies.

The receptionist checks the schedule book and nods, getting out of her chair. "Right this way Miss Dawson", she says, leading Ally down a long hallway. The secretary knocks a few times on this big wooden door before poking her head in and shares, "Miss Ally Dawson, sir".

"Yes, yes. Bring her in", a deep voice cheers as the door is pushed open wider for Ally to enter. "Ally Dawson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you darling. I've heard good things about you. I'm Mayor Reedmen but please call me Victor", the major introduces, extending a hand.

"The pleasure is all mine sir. Thank you for this opportunity", Ally responds, shaking his head firmly.

"You're welcome. But really, I should be thanking you. You're going to be the change we need down here. A lot of the residents won't like the idea or you, but once they see the difference, they'll come around", Mayor Reedmen mentions coolly but Ally could tell that this was serious.

"Well, I hope so too. I'll try me hardest. You have my word", Ally promises.

"I know you will Miss Dawson", the Mayor nods approvingly. "So, did you read over the case I sent you?"

"Yes sir", Ally answers proudly.

"Are you comfortable with the case? Do you understand it?" The Mayor continues.

"Yes, I'm comfortable with the case and I understand it for the most part but I would just like to meet this 'Betty Lynn' before the hearing", Ally requests.

"Yes, of course. You can actually meet her this morning at ten, at the courthouse", the Mayor offers quickly.

"Oh, okay. I guess the courthouse works. I was just thinking of some place a little more, um, private", Ally retorts.

"Yes, about that. You see, there's a reason why I sent you that file and why you had to be today Miss Dawson. Betty Lynn's court date is this morning, at eleven. After this, you'll drive down the street to the courthouse. I'm sorry for springing this on you but I had no other choice", the Mayor exclaims.

"Wh-what?" Ally stutters out. "Yo-you can't be serious?"

"I am serious. And, I am sorry. But, I have faith in you Miss Dawson. You can do this", the Mayor pushes her.

Ally closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down as she should have suspected something. "Okay, fine. I'll go right now. Thank you for meeting me", Ally finishes, getting up from her chair.

"Of course. And Miss Dawson, a few last things before you leave", the Mayor announces, stopping Ally's movements and forcing her to look at him again. "I meant what I said earlier about believing in you. Your record from New York is impeccable and that's why I wanted you. And, just so you know, you'll be going up against our best lawyer here. Now, don't get me wrong, he's a good, really good, but he needs to be knocked down a peg or two. You got this".

"Thank you sir", Ally nods and smiles, exiting the room and building within seconds.

Ally quickly drives to the courthouse and finds the room as she starts pacing, needing to get her mind back on track. She was mumbling her mantra that she says before every case when a voice abruptly breaks her concentration. "Um, excuse me miss, you can't be in here", the voice speaks from behind.

"Sorry, I was just prepping for my case at eleven", Ally replies, grabbing her briefcase off of the table.

The unidentified person stares at Ally for a few seconds, sizing her up as they question, "What's your title?"

"Lawyer", Ally answers confidently.

"Lawyer huh?" the person repeats with a raised eyebrow before a smirk appears. "Ah, you must be the lawyer for Betty Lynn. Good luck".

"Thank you", Ally nods, walking past the person and out to the hallway.

Once the door closes, the person's smile grew wider as they said out loud to no one. "Oh, this will be easier than I thought".

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **It was would be awesome if we could reach 15-20 reviews before the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so happy you are liking it and it's only going to get better from here!**

 **Guest: Here you go and thank you so much!**

 **maddixoxoxo: Thank you and soon, but technically it's already happened!**

 **LabGirl2001: Exactly!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and haha, yes you do!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you so much!**

 **behold with awe: Hehe, you may be right!**

 **NoName: Thank you and I won't! I am however working on two other stories so this will probably only be updated once a week.**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **BelieverofLOVE10: Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally was pacing around, right outside the room when seconds later she saw the person she had just talked to exit the room as well. She quickly took in their appearance and though they looked like everyone else at the courthouse, she got a sense that they played a much bigger role. She then pulled out her cell phone, calling Trish to let her know about the change of plans. "Hey Ally, how the meeting go?" Trish asked curiously.

"Oh, the meeting went fine", Ally huffed out.

"Okay", Trish said slowly, noticing Ally wasn't very happy. "But, it doesn't sound like it went okay".

"No, no, it went fine", Ally hissed in a patronizing tone.

"Okay Ally, what the hell happened?" Trish sighed, knowing Ally was anything but fine.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened!" Ally yelled, causing a few people to stare at her. After mouthing a quick sorry, she turned to face the wall and continued. "I'm at the courthouse today".

"The courthouse? Trish repeated confused. "Are you meeting someone?"

"Yes, yes I am. I meeting my client today who has court today at eleven", Ally sneers.

"What? Seriously?" Trish shouts, shocked at this information.

"Oh, totally serious. That's why I got all those files to me and why we had to be down here so soon", Ally shares, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh Damn", Trish mumbles and then adds, "Well, at least on the bright side you have something to do", trying to ease Ally's anger.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And hey, since I'll be stuck in court for most of the day, could you call Major Reedmen about that office space and then check it out", Ally wonders.

"Yeah, of course. Good luck Als, I know you'll kill it in there", Trish assures her.

Ally can't help but chuckle at her best friend response. "Thanks Trish, I'll see you later", she smiles.

"Yep, bye!" Trish cheers and then hanging up.

Ally slips her phone back into her purse and takes a few deep breath, ready for this case. She turns around and almost runs into a strawberry blonde girl. "Sorry", Ally quickly whispers, walking around the girl.

"Wait. Excuse me", the girl says following Ally.

"Yes?" Ally inquires with a raise eyebrow.

"Um, sorry to bother you ma'am but are you Miss Dawson?" The girl asked, looking at the ground.

"Yes, that's me", Ally nods slowly.

"I'm, um, Betty Lynn ma'am. It's nice to meet you". Betty Lynn greets softly, lifting her head up to look at Ally.

"Betty Lynn!" Ally smiles It's nice to meet you too", extending a hand.

"Thank you for doing this", Betty Lynn mumbles, gently shaking Ally's hand.

"Of course. You deserve better", Ally grins. "And, if you would mind, could we talk a little bit before your hearing? I'd like to get to know you".

"Yeah, that's fine", Betty Lynn agrees as Ally ushers her outside.

The two find a nice bench under a shaded tree and talk for a few minutes, getting to know one another as Ally wants Betty Lynn to be comfortable with her handling her case. With only fifteen minutes to spare, Ally and Betty Lynn rush back into the courthouse and into their courtroom as it was already starting to get packed. "Is it always this busy?" Ally whispers to Betty Lynn once the two take their seats.

"Yeah, but it's not about the case. It's about the lawyer", Betty Lynn murmurs back.

"What's so special about the lawyer?" Ally questions curiously.

"Oh, you'll see", Betty Lynn smiles as Ally just nods.

A few more minutes pass as Ally notices Betty Lynn nervously tapping her fingers on the table. She gently places a hand over Betty Lynn's and whispers, "It's okay. Just stay calm".

Betty Lynn shakes her head in understanding and as Ally goes back to reading over her notes, loud talking, almost cheering like is heard from behind her. Slowly turning her head to see what all the commotion is about, her breathing is suddenly caught in her throat as she sees the guy she talked to earlier walking into the room and to the table across from them.

Setting down his briefcase, the gentleman looks to his left and sends a smirk to Ally as her mouth drops in shock. "And that's what's so special about the lawyer", Betty Lynn whispers in Alley ear, gesturing to the good looking gentleman across the way.

'Of course' Ally thought. Anyone with eyes could see that he was good-looking, but, what she didn't understand was why he kicked her out of the room in the first place. And as she was thinking of every possibility she could, the bailiff enters the room and states in a loud tone, "All rise for Judge Smith. The case of McNorth verses Adams is now in session".

Ally quickly gets to her feet, excited but nervous that this was her first 'fight' as a newbie in almost four years. The judge enters and signals for everyone to take their seats as he opens his folder and quickly skims over the case. "Alright. Today Miss McNorth is suing Mr. Adams for sexual harassment and wrongful in the workplace. Mr. Moon, always a pleasure", the judge nods at Austin. "And Miss Dawson, welcome", he smiles that Ally. "Opening statements will start us off. Witness statements will follow and if everything goes efficiently, a decision could be made by the end of today. Miss Dawson, you're up first", Judge Smith finishes as Ally nods in understanding.

She gets up and makes her way to the small jury box, consisting of only eight jurors and gets right to business. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, good morning. My client is suing her ex-boss for sexual-harassment and wrongful firing. Now, I know there are many ways to look at this situation. Maybe she was a little flirty and Mr. Adam was only acting on the situation. Maybe she used her younger age and physique to get attention and maybe, just maybe this is all about money. But, no matter how you look at it, no woman or person should be uncomfortable in the workplace. No person should be treated the way my client was treated and I only hope that during witness statements and the duration of this case, that you can keep an open mind. Thank you", Ally starts off confidently.

"Thank you Miss Dawson. Mr. Moon", the judge signals as Ally and Austin switch places.

"Thank you", Austin nods to Judge Smith. "Good morning everyone. My client is being sued by Miss McNorth on claims of sexual harassment but you see, my client is in the type of person to treat anyone disrespectfully as this isn't the type of world he wants his daughter to grow up in and I hope today, we will get the right justice", Austin conveys with purpose.

"Thank you Mr. Moon. Miss Dawson, your first witness, please", Judge Smith continues.

"I would like to call Miss McNorth to the stand", Ally states calmly as Betty Lynn makes her way up to the witness stand, does her oath and stares at Ally with a nervous expression. "Miss McNorth, you stated in your record that you were fired for being disrespectful. Could you explain?" Ally questions.

"Ye-yes", Betty Lynn slowly nods. "I – I was fired because I wouldn't change my uniform and for yelling at Mr. Adams and causing a scene".

"And why wouldn't you change your uniform? Ally continues.

"Because the shirt was a size too small", Betty Lynn replies, feeling more comfortable with Ally in front of her.

"So, are you saying that the smaller size made you uncomfortable?" Ally pushes.

"Yes, I was uncomfortable comfortable and I told Mr. Adams that. But he told me that I should be proud of my body and show it off", Betty Lynn mumbles.

"Were you the only one who was uncomfortable with the change?" Ally inquired.

"No ma'am, but I knew no one else was going to say anything. They knew to just keep their mouth shut", Betty Lynn shares.

"Okay, thank you Miss McNorth", Ally finishes, giving her a small smile.

Austin stands up and approaches the witness stand as Betty Lynn started to fidget. "Miss McNorth, when you first applied for this job, you knew what the uniform consisted of, correct? Austin asks.

"Ye-yea sir", Betty Lynn stuttered.

"And, on the contract you signed, you signed off that you would be okay with any changes to the uniform, so…", Austin pauses in a serious tone.

"Yes, I did sign it", Betty Lynn replied honestly. "But having to wear clothes that don't fit you and having grown men flirt with me, us, wasn't part of it".

"So, are you saying that you never flirted with a customer to get a better tip?" Austin probes.

"Well, I wouldn't call flirting, but I was nice to all my customers and cared about them", Betty Lynn clarifies.

"Okay, thank you", Austin nods, knowing got the answer he needed.

"Mr. Moon, do you have a witness", Judge Smith wonders.

"Yes sir. I'd like to call Mr. Adams to the stand", Austin requests and as Mr. Adams took his oath and sat down, he sent Ally and Betty Lynn a disturbing smile when Austin wasn't looking and right then, Ally knew he was a player and a sneaky creep. "So Mr. Adams, there have been reports that you are frisky and very forward with your workers. Is that true?" Austin questions his client.

"No, not true. I mean sure, I'm nice to them and may compliment them every once in a while, but never flirt", Mr. Adams says firmly.

"Why did you decide to change the uniforms Mr. Adams?" Austin continues.

"I just thought that we could use a new look. You know, fresh and modern", Mr. Adams states casually.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Adams", Austin smiles proudly.

"Mr. Adams, there are ten complaints against you from workers stating that you got a little too close to them, but you say you never flirted with them. How could that be?" Ally questions.

"I don't know. I never touched them and I respect their personal space", Mr. Adam defends.

"Mr. Adams, you seem to have a good business going on why is it that you only hire girls between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five? Ally pushes. "

I don't know. I guess I never paid attention to their ages", Mr. Adams admits. "So, are you saying that you could have an underage girl working for you?" Ally inquires.

"No, I know that all my girls are of age", Mr. Adam quickly shoots back, unknowingly getting himself onto hot wter.

"And Mr. Adams, last question. You said that you never touched your workers before so, how is that another one of your workers caught you touching and employee and rather inappropriate, if I might add", Ally finishes, handing the photograph of Mr. Adam's hand on a girls butt over to the judge and then the jurors.

The questioning and statements went on for hours. Back-and-forth, repetition after repetition but finally, after everything was said and done, the jurors left the courtroom to discuss the case. Ally felt rather proud of herself as it was a good thing she studied the file beforehand and no matter the outcome, even though she wished it would be in her favor, she knew she did the best she could her client. And Austin, well, let's just say he was shocked and rather surprised by his opponent's tactics and quick wit. He would've never picked that up from their first encounter and even though he knew he was good, he sees that she'd be giving him a run for his money in the future.

The first hour passed and both Ally and Austin took that as a good sign. It meant that the jurors were cautiously talking about the case, well hopefully. Once the two hour mark passed, the crowd seemed to lessen slightly and Ally started to get nervous. Like seriously, how long does it take to prove that this guy is a snake? But, no more than another half hour passed when the bailiff finally called everyone back into the courtroom. The four quickly take their seats as the judge reenters and takes his seat at the bench. "Did you come up with a verdict?" Judge Smith asks the jurors.

"Yes your honor", juror number one nodded. "We the jury find the defendant guilty of sexual harassment and wrongful firing of the plaintiff".

The judge nods at the verdict and states firmly, "Mr. Adams, you will be sent to sexual-harassment training. A supervisor will be watching you for the next six months while you're on probation. You will change the uniforms to every workers liking and you will remove 'fired' from Miss McNorth's record so it won't reflect badly on her", giving Mr. Adams a stern stare before dismissing the court and leaving the room.

There was a slight shriek from the ladies across the aisle, but other than that, the room was silent as Austin stood there, dazed and confused as he didn't understand what just happened. He and everyone else's jaw was on the ground as they couldn't believe it, but the truth of the matter was simple. He. Just. Lost.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **It would be awesome if we could reach 30 reviews before the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and Happy Thursday! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! It means the world!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes he did! Thank you and here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much! And here it is!**

 **Guest: I will try my hardest to update more often but, I'm also writing two other stories so I have to balance it all out. But, your guys' happiness is so important to me and I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to read and review my story, thank you. And, thank you so much and thanks for understanding!**

 **Guest: Um, thank you…I hope it was the good lol!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and haha, I know right!**

 **sweetlovegirl101: Aw, thank you so much for the incredibly kind words! And, I'm glad you like it!**

 **BelieverofLOVE10: Oh, most definitely!**

 **Minikick: I did and thanks for the review!**

 **Fishelle: Aw, thank you so much! And heck yes!**

 **KarateGirl77: Oh, me too! Thank you and you will!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Exiting the courtroom as a loser felt weird for Austin Moon. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and it felt as if it wasn't real life. As Austin walked past the people in the crowd, he got sad smiles and pats on the back as if his defeat was this horrifying act. Of course, losing does suck, but it's not the end of the world. And, it's not like he gave up. He did all he could and clearly, the other lawyer had the better case. It was a fair fight and he lost; plain and simple. So now, he's moving on because he has other clients and he can't let them down.

OoOoOoOo

Austin drove to his office and started to get to work but as he stared at all the cases in front of him, his mind started to drift back to less than an hour ago when he lost and his 'okay' attitude quickly turned sour. Now, being in a bad mood, Austin swiftly grabs the stack of cases, throwing them into his briefcase and then storming out of his office, needing to clear his head.

The drive home took about 40 minutes and though everyone wondered why Austin lived so far out, he liked the quiet country feel as his house sat on five acres and by the water. He knew it was a lot for a single guy but as soon as he stepped foot in it, he felt like it just suited him.

After arriving home and changing out of his suit into shorts a V-neck t-shirt, Austin grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and sat outside, enjoying the peacefulness. He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sun was setting and the sound of a car pulling up into his driveway caught his attention. Quickly stretching out his body, Austin makes his way back inside to see Dez walking up the pathway with a few bags in his hand.

After letting himself into the house, and yes, Dez has his own key for reasons Austin doesn't like to talk about; Dez makes his way into the kitchen to see Austin standing by the counter, arms crossed across his chest and his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Hey buddy", Dez says softly as if he talking to a child.

"Hey Dez", Austin replies back casually.

"How are you?" Dez wonders with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine. Why?" Austin questions.

"Because I stopped by your office and your receptionist said you just stormed out and left. So, I just wanted to make sure you were okay", Dez answers.

"Yeah, I'm good. No need to worry. But, I know why you're here and really, it's not that big of a deal", Austin retorts, his tone becoming more tense.

"What are you talking about?" Dez inquires, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm talking about you coming over here to check on me because I lost today", Austin snaps.

"WHAT? You lost today? The great Austin Moon lost a case? So, you really are human!" Dez teases back.

"Haha", Austin laughs dryly. "Yes, I lost today and fuck you".

"Hurtful", Dez fake cries, holding a hand over his heart.

"Whatever man", Austin lightly chuckles, shaking his head and walking away.

"Austin, wait", Dez calls out. "I'm sorry for messing with you. I know that losing is a big deal, especially since you haven't lost in a year and a half. So, I'm going to let you vent for two minutes and then, we'll forget all about this, deal?"

"Dez, it's fine, really. So what that I lost to girl, a new girl for matter. Here, I thought I was all high and mighty, but apparently, I'm just like everyone else. Not that I think I'm better than anyone but, I really need to let this go because I have others depending on me. But, I just can't. Losing feels so unnatural", Austin huffs out.

Dez stands there grinning at his friend and asks, "Do you feel better bud?"

Austin takes a deep breath and responds, "You know what, I actually do. Thanks bro".

"Anytime man. And a few last things before we never talk about this again are, first off, losing isn't the end of the world. So what that you had a bad day, we all do. But, you're Austin Freaking Moon and you're still the best damn lawyer we have. And two, if you ever need me to dig up info on this new girl, just say the word. I got your back", Dez finishes seriously.

"Thanks Dez and nah, you don't need to do that. Now, let's eat and watch the game", Austin claps as he and Dez pull everything out of the bags. From chips and sandwiches to beer and whiskey.

With the game in full swing and their stomachs full and happy, what happened earlier in the day started to feel like a distant memory and that's exactly what Austin needed.

OoOoOoOo

A buzzing noise awoke Austin from his slumber as he starts reaching for the object without wanting to open his eyes. With many failed attempts, the noise even woke Dez who screamed, "Shut it off".

"I'm trying", Austin growls back, now forced to open his to see his phone lighting up and ringing on the table in front of him. Without even looking at name on his screen, Austin quickly snatches his phone and snaps, "What?" to whoever is on the other line.

"Well, good morning to you too", the voice snips bluntly.

"Sorry Kir", Austin sighs, rubbing his forehead, eye and starts to sit up, becoming more awake. "What's up?"

"It's fine Austin. But, you're needed down here a.s.a.p.", Kira says calmly but Austin could tell it was serious.

"Ok. Is everything okay Kira?" Austin asks nervously.

"Um, you'll find out when you get here", Kira quickly answers before hanging up.

Austin stares at his phone for a second, confused at what's happening before jumping up and running to his room to get ready. Throwing on a nice pair of jeans and a polo shirt, Austin runs back out and yells to his friend, "I got to go Dez. I'll see you later", grabbing his keys and rushing out the door.

The drive was short as Austin got the office in the half the time it normally takes him and after taking a few deep breaths; he made his way inside, dreading this meeting already. He got greeted by the receptionist and then was swiftly yanked into an office that he knew all too well. "Thank you sweetheart. That'll be all for right now", the deep voice said gently.

Austin watched Kira give her father a nod and then mouthed 'good luck' to him as she passed by and exited the room. "Morning Austin", Jimmy greets politely.

"Good morning Jimmy", Austin replies with a nod.

"Please, have a seat. We have a lot to talk about", Jimmy continues and motions to the chairs in front of Austin.

"Okay", Austin mumbles as he takes a seat and anxiously taps his foot.

"So, I heard some saddening news yesterday and am worried", Jimmy says in a serious tone.

"Oh, is everything okay?" Austin wonders cautiously

"Everything's fine with me. But, is everything okay with you Austin?" Jimmy questions with a stern glare.

Austin thought for a few seconds as things suddenly started to come together. "I'm fine Jimmy. Yesterday was just an unfortunate loss. But, I'm moving past it", Austin assure him.

"Yes, yesterday was very, very unfortunate and I hope it doesn't happen again. Austin, you're the best guy we have and you haven't lost in over a year. What the hell happened?" Jimmy probed.

"I know that Jimmy. And honestly, I don't know what happened. The other lawyer was just obviously better", Austin slightly snaps back.

"Well yes, obviously", Jimmy rudely repeated. "But, what you failed to notice is that, that's the lawyer from New York. You lost against the enemy. And now, we already lost two clients to her".

 _"_ _Well, fuck"_ , Austin thought to himself before replying, "Don't worry Jimmy. It won't happen again. I guarantee it".

"I know it won't and I'll do you one better. You're going to become friends with her. You're going to learn everything about her. Her likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses. And then, we're going to use them against her. Not physically, just mentally. You know, just to throw her off her game", Jimmy shares with a wicked grin.

"Jimmy", Austin starts off slowly. "That seems a little cruel".

"No, not cruel. Just strategic. You don't want to lose again, right?" Jimmy pushes.

"Yes", Austin answers bluntly.

"Then, we have to do what we have to do in order to keep it that way. Don't worry Austin; no one's going to get hurt. Now, you better get to work", Jimmy finishes with a pleased expression on his face.

"Yeah, um, okay. I'll see you later Jimmy", Austin says clearing his throat and getting up from his chair.

He gives Jimmy one final wave and nod before exiting the room and practically runs down the hall and to the elevator only to get stopped by Kira who gently tugged on his wrist and had a nervous expression on her face. "Is everything okay Austin?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry Kira. Your dad doesn't hate me yet", Austin jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha", Kira replies, rolling her eyes. "And just so you know, my father could never 'hate' you. You're the star at this firm".

 _"_ _I wish people would stop calling me that"_ , Austin thought as he shifts uneasily. "Yeah, I know", he responds causally.

"Alright, well, let me know if you need anything", Kira smiles. "And, don't forget your meeting with Ann and Josh tomorrow at five".

"Thanks Kir and don't worry, I remembered. I'll see you later", Austin waves, walking to the elevator and finally being able to breath.

The drive back home was all a daze as Austin couldn't believe what he got himself into. Even though Jimmy promised no one would get hurt, he had a bad feeling about this whole thing. But, at the same time, would could he do? He didn't want to lose again and this was his job, after all. The job that he worked so hard to get and he wasn't just going to stand back and let some new person take it over. And then, he made his decision. Quickly pulling out his phone, he dialed the only person he could trust. Waiting for them to answer felt like minutes as it was only seconds but then suddenly a rushed voice answered, "What's up Austin?" as tapping on a keyboard could be heard.

"Um, is this bad time Dez?" Austin wondered slowly.

"No, not really. I'm just editing this article. So, what's up?" Dez asks again in a calmer tone.

"So, you know the offer you mentioned last night?" Austin said in a low tone.

"Which one? The snooping one?" Dez inquired.

"Yeah, that one", Austin mumbles.

"Okay, what about it?" Dez pushed, needing Austin to get to the point of this conversation.

"I need you to do it", Austin answers.

"You need me to do it. As in, get info on the new lawyer?" Dez repeated, just making he heard Austin correctly.

"Yes", Austin sighed.

"Okay, no problem. I just need her name and where she lived before", Dez listed.

"She's from New York and I just know her last name; Dawson", Austin shares.

"Um, okay. That's not much but I'll see what I can do", Dez accepts.

"Thanks Dez, I owe you", Austin finishes with a small smile.

"Don't mention it. We'll talk later", Dez says before the line goes dead.

Austin throws his phone on the sofa and rubs his temples, praying this won't bite him in the ass. The rest of the day consists of Austin studying case files as he needs to get his act together, and pronto.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Austin has a meeting at the courthouse with lawyer and judge for an upcoming case that was only supposed to last no more than thirty minutes but was now reaching the one hour mark. After another few minutes of discussing the case, the meeting ended with Austin exiting the chambers and already feeling a headache fast approaching. He was walking down the hall when he heard a familiar voice that was very enthusiastic. "Miss. Dawson, I can't thank you enough", the other voice cheered.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me. I was only doing my job. And besides, we had a solid case. The opposing side would have lost anyways", Ally grinned.

"Haha, that's true", the other voice laughed. "Well, again, thank you and I hope to see you around".

"You're welcome Serena. And yes, you will", Ally nods as she gives her client one last wave and hug before walking off.

 _"_ Damn, she won another one", Austin grumbled to himself as this day just kept getting worse.

And, as Austin was too busy pouting, he didn't think fast enough to leave the area until it was too late as Ally rounded the corner and walked right next to him. "Mr. Moon, hello", Ally greets politely.

"Hello Miss. Dawson. How are you?" Austin replies, giving Ally a small smile.

"I'm doing pretty well, thank you. And yourself?" Ally asks kindly.

"I'm okay. But, you know, I could be better", Austin shares honestly.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your day gets better", Ally responds sincerely.

"Thank you Miss. Dawson. That's very kind of you", Austin grins.

"Of course. And please, call me Ally", Ally introduces.

"Okay Ally, it's nice to officially meet you. I'm Austin", Austin adds, extending a hand.

The two shake hands as Ally continues, "It's nice to meet you too Austin and I hate to have to cut our conversation short, but I have to get going", Ally apologizes.

"No need to apologize. I actually need to head out as well. I'll be seeing you Ally", Austin smirks and sends Ally a wink.

"Yes, yes you will", Ally nods, her own smirk appearing on her lips as she shakes her head and lets out a small chuckle.

They waved goodbye and went their separate ways as Austin couldn't help but smile and think, "Being friends with Ally may not be that bad after all".

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Please, let's try for 40 reviews before the next chapter. I know it's a little much but I know you can do it!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all so much for the reviews, love and support on this story.**

 **BelieverofLOVE10: Yeah, I know and you can definitely count on that! Me too and, you'll just have to read to find out!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and here you go!**

 **It's alright to be afraid: Thank you on both accounts!**

 **NoName: Thank you and very true. We'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Ridiculous: There are so many ways to reply to this but, I'll keep it short and simple. I'm sorry that you feel that way but, that's what I've always done. I don't write any for reviews, I write because I love it, but I also want some reassurance that people are actually reading my story. Yes, I normally ask for 10 and I know that 140 is a lot but honestly, you should've realized that it was a typo. I would never, ever ask for 100+. And, I'm going to stop you right there, because I AM NOT desperate for reviews. But, I do appreciate the reviews so I can grow as a writer because as you put it, I'm only a substantial writer. I want to hear what people think so I can incorporate their ideas, change my style in how I wrote the previous chapter and get new inspiration. It takes a lot of courage for us to post our ideas and stories and I would love to see you write a story. And, as much as I appreciate your review, if you're going to dish it out, don't be a coward and post under a fake name.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the day flies by as Austin is in a better mood. He's back to being focused and even though Jimmy wants Austin to get close to Ally, he knows that that won't be an issue in the future as the two of them already seem to click. He'll take his time with her because just because his job is on the line, he doesn't want to come off as a creep and scare her away.

OoOoOoOo

A few days later, Austin is back in the courtroom and more determined than ever. Kira, who is still in the dark about the meeting watches Austin from the back and is impressed by his attitude and skills as he's taking control of the case. She's seen him work hard, but not this hard as that meeting must have been a serious matter. Deliberations go on for another hour as Kira slips out, smiling at Austin's tactics and decides that she'll drop the subject for the time being if he can keep this up. By the end of the day, Austin is exhausted but pleased with his work today and knows he's got this one in the bag.

The case lasts another two days as the other side is trying everything in their power to get their client off the hook. "Your honor, there is no physical proof that my client has ever met Mr. Grayson or had any contact with him during the time of August last month", Mr. Michaels pushes.

"Your honor, that's a lie. Mr. Grayson knows that, Mr. Michaels knows that, my client knows that and I know that and I'll tell you why", Austin starts off strong. "Mr. Grayson may have not known my client at the time in August, but the two did meet up at Lucky's Bar in the beginning of this year as my client was hired by Mr. Grayson for some PI work that his company does. The two met for no more than thirty minutes and I have the receipt to show it. Also, all my client is asking for is the proper amount of competition for doing his job, though he didn't find much regarding what was asked", and then gives a stern glare to Mr. Michaels.

"But, why should my client pay for something that came up incomplete", Mr. Michaels yells out angrily.

"Because, he signed the contract stating that he understood the chances of this", Austin response casually.

Mr. Michaels stares at Austin and then down to his client as the contract was the one thing he failed to check out due to his client's incompetence. "I, uh-no, um", Mr. Michaels stammers out in a loss words.

"Okay then, in the case of Mr. Rosa verses Mr. Grayson, Mr. Grayson is ordered to pay Mr. Rose the full amount of twenty thousand dollars", the judge finalizes, grabbing his gavel and ending the case.

Mr. Rosa happily sighs with relief and hugs Austin, thanking him for all his hard work and dedication to get him in order for their win. "It's my pleasure Mr. Rosa", Austin nods as he exits the court room with an extra bounce in his step.

He was walking down the flight of stairs when a soft cry of happiness was heard from above. Quickly stepping down to the ground floor, Austin looks up to see two young women hugging. He took that as a good sign and just when he's about to walk away, the two women release from their hug and Austin realizes that one of the women is Ally. " _Damn, she sure is making a name for yourself_ ", Austin thought as this was already her third or fourth case in the two almost three weeks she's been here. And then, the more Austin thought about it, he recognizes that every time he's seen her, she had just won her case and with the expression above him, he assumed that she just won another one and was now giving him serious competition.

He drives home and is surprisingly greeted by Dez who has a box of pizza in his hand and is standing by his car. "Dez? What are you doing here?" Austin asks with a smile.

"I just want to come by and see how you were doing. We haven't talked much since last week" Dez replies causally, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, sorry about that. Things have been crazy. But, I'm happy you're here", Austin continues as the two make their way to the front door.

Once inside, Dez sets the pizza on the counter as Austin grabs two beers for the refrigerator. "So, is that pizza to share?" Austin wonders with hungry eyes, realizing it's been hours since lunch.

"Of course Austin. I'm not that selfish," Dez scoffs grabbing a beer out of Austin's hand.

"I know Dez and thanks for dinner. So, what's up?" Austin questions, grabbing plates and handing Dez a slice.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to come by and see how you were. You know, considering your week last week", Dez replies softly before straightening back up and adding, "Oh, and I found out some information on that Dawson girl".

"Yes, last week was rough, but you'll be happy to know that I want my case today so, I'm back. And you did? Would you find out?" Audit probed with raised eyebrows.

"Wow buddy, I am glad to hear that, congrats", Dez smiles warmly.

"Thanks Dez", Austin nods, kindly. "Now, what do you know about Ally?"

"Ally? You really know her name?" Dez asks with a confused expression.

"Yeah, we actually talked the other day", Austin waves off like it's not that big of a deal.

"Oh, okay. So you already know her name. She's twenty-seven. Graduated at the top of her class in high school and was valedictorian. She went to Columbia and graduated at the top of her class there too. Then went to Columbia Law and passed the bar in only two years. And lastly, she got picked up by "Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen and Katz" right after graduation. She's one hell of a smart cookie", Dez lists it off.

"Well damn, no wonder she's such a great lawyer. She's like a genius", Austin groans, a little intimidated by Ally's stellar record.

"Yeah, she is. And I'm still trying to find the connection between New York and why she decide to come here", Dez finished off.

"Yeah, that is a little weird. I hope you find something. I need to know everything about her so I can figure her out, Austin admits.

"I'll see what I can do", Dez promises as the two silently agree that the conversation is over and end up watching a game on TV.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Austin wakes up in a good mood as the information Dez found out I can really help him understand Ally even better. Austin gets up to make himself and Dez some coffee when he receives a text from Kira which till this day, still scares him a little bit. Slowly opening up the message, it read, "Quick meeting this morning. Come whenever you can".

"Well, that's vague and doesn't ease my mind one bit", Austin grumbles to himself as he walks back into the living room to wake his friend up. "Dez, it's already seven forty-five. You got to get up bro", Austin says in a normal voice as he gently kicks Dez's leg.

"No, it's too early", Dez whines, bringing his arm up to shield his face from the sun.

"Okay, whatever", Austin gives up as he walks into his room to change out of his wrinkled suit and into a new one.

Ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go, Austin still sees Dez sleeping and can't help but shake his head. Quickly grabbing a travel mug and a normal mug, Austin pours some himself and Dez a cup of coffee before yelling, "Coffee's on the counter Dez. I got to go".

Does waves goodbye and mumbles a few incoherent phrases as Austin got his briefcase and is out the door.

The drive was fairly quick and Austin rushes into the building, just wanting this meeting to be over with. "Morning Austin, dad's waiting for you", Kira greets with a smile as she walks Austin over to her father's office.

"Thanks Kir", Austin nods before knocks on the door and then lets himself in. "Jimmy?" Austin says casually as he closes the door behind him.

"Morning Austin. How are you today?" Jimmy asks with a grim

"Um, I'm good. How are you?" Austin politely asks back.

"I'm doing pretty well, thank you", Jimmy responds with that almost fake smile still on his lips as he gestures to the empty seats in front of his desk. Austin takes the signal and slowly sits down as him palms start to sweat. "So Austin, congrats on winning your case yesterday. It looks like you're back in the game".

"Thank you Jimmy and yes, yes I am. I told you I'll be back in no time", Austin reminds him.

"Yes you did and I'm glad. Because word around town is that Miss. Dawson is on fire and hasn't lost a case yet. I mean, I know she's new and her cases aren't that big but still, she's quickly making a name for herself and that's not good for us", Jimmy points out.

"I know and I'm trying to become her friend. It's just, I'm taking my time", Austin responds in a low tone.

"Taking your time? Austin, we don't have time!" Jimmy yells, causing Austin to flinch. "Because the more time you waste, the more time she has in stealing our clients because everyone's going to want to go with the winner. Not the, 'I win most of the time guy'"!

"I know that Jimmy", Austin fires back. "But, if I come on too strong, I'll probably scare her away because she'll think I'm this douche who's just trying to get into her pants. I want her to trust me and the only way that that's going to work is if I take my time and warm up to her".

Two men are in a stare down, both believing they're right until Jimmy rubs his temples and sigh, "I get where you're coming from Austin, really I do. But, you need to realize that this is a time sensitive subject. You can't really take your time with this because by the time you actually warm up to her, we may not have many clients left. We already lost four clients to her and we can afford to lose anymore".

"I know Jimmy. And, I understand how important this is for our company. I'll try to move a little faster on this, but if it blows up in my face, it won't be my fault", Austin throws out in pure honesty.

Jimmy nods in acceptance as Austin takes this time to return the gesture and leave. Not knowing what to do, Austin leaves a note for Kira, telling her to call him tonight, needing a female perspective on the 'right' technique. Quickly making his way back to his car, Austin speeds down the street and to the courthouse, needing to meet client in less than 10 minutes.

His client was an interesting fellow who was just released on bail for public vandalism and public intoxication who claims he did nothing wrong. Yeah, those never end well. But on the bright side, he'll be going up against Trent who he knows he'll get another win from.

After a painfully long meeting, Austin was finally able breathe and get some fresh air as he felt a headache fast approaching. He walked down the street, to the one and only coffee shop, needing an extra dose of caffeine and after he finishes paying, his eyes lands on a familiar brunette who is busily studying over something. Impatiently waiting for his drink and staring at Ally, Austin notices she's in casual clothing, a simple black T-shirt and a skirt with black flat. And, he must admit, she's quite pretty; not that she's not good-looking in her sophisticated dresses, because she is. But, there's just something about her looking like everyone else that makes her even more attractive. Finally getting his drink, he slowly makes his way over to her, not wanting to scare her has he softly calls out, "Ally", when he's right beside her.

Her head quickly snaps up at the sound and gives whoever called her a polite smile, but her smile widens when she realizes it's someone she knows. "Austin Moon, what a surprise", she grins.

"Ally Dawson", Austin copies with a smirk. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not", Ally replies, gesturing to the open chair across from her. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just busy with work. And yourself?" Austin wonders curiously.

"Same as you. And just getting used to a new city", Ally replies, slightly nervous about opening up to Austin, who still kind of a stranger to her in her book.

Austin couldn't help but give Ally a friendly and reassuring smile as she just opened up a whole new conversation for them and one that he's desperately dying to know and talk about.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **No review limit, but I would love to know what you think! And, there may be a new chapter very soon!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to all that reviewed my last chapter and all the kind words. You are all the best and I really appreciate the support.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I was trying to finish out one of my other stories but that taking a little longer than expected. And, I know you all deserve an update so, here you go!**

 **Fishelle: Aw, thanks! Me too! And thank you for the sweet words!**

 **NoName: Thank you so much for all the support and understanding. You're too kind and I won't give up on the story!**

 **Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock: Aw, thank you so much and both will come soon!**

 **princess: Thank you so much!**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you for both reviews and I'm glad you're liking this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah, about that. How are you liking Charleston?" Austin wonders casually.

"It's great. A little different and a lot quieter but I like it. Everyone's been really polite. Well, almost everyone", Ally replies, looking back down at her pile of her work.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. And, what do you mean almost everyone?" Austin questions, confusion written all over his face.

Ally lets out a small chuckle, shakes her head and says, "Do you not notice that every female in this coffee shop is staring at you? And now, me?" Austin tilts his head to the side in confusion and then subtlety turns his head to see that not only every woman is looking at him and Ally, but every single person.

"Oh...", is all that comes out of his mouth as he's had a lot of words.

Ally takes a deep breath, making a split-second decision and just lays everything out. "I've heard a lot about you Austin and I know your reputation. You're great lawyer and are obviously quite the attraction. But this, you and me talking in public or at all, with the exception of court of course has to stop. I know you small towns' band together, but I can't be labelled as anything but a lawyer. You seem like an amazing guy but I have a job to do and I can't and won't get roped into your society. I'm sorry", as she quickly packs up her bag and exits the coffee shop.

Dumbfounded and confused, Austin leaves a minute later, ignoring all the stares for the others as he needs fresh air. Ally's sudden change in demeanor took him by surprise. He never thought that hanging out with him was a bad thing and from what he's notice from Ally over the past weeks was that she seemed confident and wouldn't care about people's assumptions of her and 'assuming' things. But obviously, he's not very good at reading people. Well, women for that matter and that his plan for becoming her friend seemed to blow up in his face. He was in desperate need of help and he was going to get his job done, no matter how deep he had to get. He walked back to the courthouse and hopped into his car, driving to the only place that came to mind.

The ten minutes passed in a blur as the only thing Austin comprehended at the moment was running across the parking lot, into the building and up the two flights of stairs. Needing to catch his breath, he slowed down his pace and quickly walked right into the office and to the small cubicle in the corner. "Dez, I need your help", Austin blurted out suddenly, standing in front of his best friends desk.

Dez's head instantly snapped up to see a distraught Austin and though he was a little surprised by his appearance, he wasn't shocked to see him standing there. "Hey buddy, rough day?" Dez asks softy.

"No", Austin grumbles, taking a seat in the empty chair in the corner.

"Okay..." Dez drags out. "Do you want to talk about it?" Trying to push Austin along.

"No", Austin quickly answers.

"Alright, well", Dez starts off before getting interrupted.

"Am I really that bad of a person?" Austin yells out of nowhere.

"Um, no", Dez responds, not wanting to upset Austin, though he really is telling the truth.

"Okay, so why doesn't she want to hang out with me?" Austin whines, throwing his hands up in disbelief.

"I don't know Aust, but, um, who exactly are we talking about?" Dez questions casually.

"Ally!" Austin shouts. "We were talking at the coffee shop, you know, just chatting and then she said stuff about my reputation and that we can only talk during court!"

"Oh", Dez trails off as things start to make more sense. "So, you're the guy that got left at the coffee shop".

"What!" Austin barks, glaring at his best friend. "How do you know?"

"Um, we got this anonymous call saying that some guy got left in the coffee shop. They only saw minor details that consisted of a blonde guy and brunette girl with the girl leaving him sitting there. What the hell happened man?" Dez inquires.

"Why'd you even get a call?" Austin groans, feeling utterly stupid right now.

"It's been a slow day this morning at 'The Daily'. And besides, who doesn't love gossip like that", Dez points out. "Now, tell me what happened?" Dez urges.

"No, I'm not going to tell you Dez because I don't want to be reading about my embarrassment tomorrow morning", Austin sneers.

"Okay, first off, lose the damn attitude. It's not my fault Ally isn't talking to you anymore and secondly, you honestly think I would write something bad about you in the paper? When have I ever done that?" Dez demands.

Dez raising his voice at Austin, kind of took Austin by surprise as Dez hardly did that and truth be told, Dez was right. Austin had barely seen any bad articles on him because Dez always stopped them before getting published. Now, feeling guilty, Austin quickly backtracks and apologizes to his friend.

"You've never done that Dez and I should have known you would never do that. I'm sorry for saying that, Austin sighs.

"It's fine Austin, really", Dez smiles, "But, just curios, why is this such a big thing? I mean, you have a ton of people that don't like you".

"Thanks Dez", Austin grits thorough his teeth. "And honestly, I don't know. It's probably because of all the pressure I'm under from Jimmy. I really needed her".

"I get that Austin, really I do. But, think about it. Is this really about the job? Is this really how you're going to 'take her down? By, playing with her emotions? Or, is it something bigger? Like the fact that she rejected you?" Dez points out.

Silence fills the air as Austin really think about what Dez said. Sure, it hurt him when Ally left him like that but nothing will hurt more than when he's unemployed. So, yes, it really just comes down to his job. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. "Dez, it has nothing to do with her. I don't even know her. But, there's a very, very high possibility that she's going to crush me and more than likely ruin me in the end if I don't stop her. I need her so I can figure out her out and keep Starr Inc. running as the best law firm in town", Austin says with such determination Dez doesn't question him.

"Well then, let's do it. I'll look more into her background and you just need to take it from the top", Dez advises logically.

Austin nods, grateful for his friend's help, says a quick goodbye and apology for being an ass and then exits the room, walking back to his car, ready for round two.

OoOoOoOo

The day progresses ever so slowly as Austin can't help but repay the event from earlier in the day. What he saw today was interesting, very interesting. He saw a different Ally. A quiet, vulnerable and shelled girl who as he quotes, 'can't and won't get roped into his society'. Like, what the hell does that even mean? What was so terrible about that? His society? And, what caused her to retreat back into the 'new girl'? Sure, the stares were uncomfortable and the constant need of keeping your private like, well, private was exhausting, but he loved his city and the people that lived here they were his family and deep down, he wanted them to be Ally's family too.

He wasn't sure how long he was sitting at his dining table, staring out the window, but the sudden buzzing noise broke his thoughts. Quickly grabbing hos phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter, Austin reached it just in time as he shouts, "Hello?" in an almost desperate tone.

"Austin? Are you okay?" the person asked, wondering why Austin was yelling into the phone,

"Yeah, I'm fine Kira. Sorry, I didn't mean to shout", Austin mumbles, slightly embarrassed.

"Umhm", Kira replies, not truly believing Austin but moved on to the real reason for the call. "So, what's up?"

"Um, nothing. What's up with you?" Austin asks back.

"Nothing's up with me. I'm just calling you, per your request", Kira responds in a duh tone.

"I didn't ask you to-oh, that's right", Austin cheers, piecing the piece together. "Thanks for calling because I really need your help".

"Okay, sure", Kira agrees but then pauses and question, "Wait. What kind of trouble did you get into this time?"

"Really Kira?" Austin fires back. "Come on, have a little faith".

"Sure, okay", Kira sighs sarcastically. "What did you not do that you need help with?"

"Don't laugh or tell anyone, but I need your help in reading women", Austin says, getting quieter at the end.

"I'm sorry, but did the great Austin Moon just say he needs help with women?" Kira repeats teasingly.

"Piss off Kira. Forget about it", Austin growls.

"No, no. I'm sorry, okay", Kira apologizes. "And yeah, I'll help you. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Thank you Kir and before you get all excited, this is strictly business", Austin informs.

"Of course it is", Kira understood. "But Austin, are you never going to date again after what happened between you and-", Kira wonders before getting cut off. "

"Don't you dare say her name", Austin warns in a deep voice.

"Okay, geez", Kira grumbles. "But seriously, Austin, are you going to be single forever? It's been two years already".

"Why, you want to give it a go?" Austin jokes.

"I'd drink poison before I'd ever think about dating you. And besides, we'd never date anyways. We're practically siblings", Kira shoots down instantly and kind of harshly.

But, Austin doesn't take to the offense as Kira was right. They were sibling. They met in high school, on their debate team and since then, have remains close and still work together. "Yeah, I know", Austin laughs. "I just wanted to hear your response".

"Screw you", Kira snaps. "But, come-on Austin, I'm being serous. Are you ever going to put yourself out there again?"

"I will. When the time is right and I know I'm ready", Austin answers honestly.

"Fair enough", Kira accepts. "Now, what kind of women's advice do you need?"

"Okay, so let's just say theoretically, you met this guy and in the beginning you guys are cool. But then, you change your mind and don't want to see him anymore. How can the guy change your mind?" Austin inquires.

"Alright, first off, this doesn't sound like something you randomly just thought of on the spot and secondly, is there a reason why the girl doesn't want to see the guy anymore?" Kira examines.

"Hey, how do you know that I didn't just come up with that?" Austin counters, upset Kira wouldn't believe him.

"Because, it's so specific", Kira retorts.

"Fine, whatever", Austin give up. "And, the girl doesn't want to hang out with the guy anymore because of their reputation and all the looks they got when they were together".

"Hm", Kira hums and then just bursts out laughing, "Oh. My. God. You were the blonde that got left at the coffee shop!"

"How do you know?" Austin hisses.

"Everyone's talking about it. It is a small town. And, really, you can't be that surprised. You know everyone talks in this town. Besides, every single female in this city keeps tabs on you", Kira reminds him.

"Oh, yes. How can I forget?" Austin says cynically. "I've been talk about ever since I hit puberty. And, even more so when I became single. I mean, sure at first it was flattering because I couldn't believe all the girl that were interested in me. But, as the time went by, it just got tiring and they got desperate and it just became so unappealing. But anyways, I need your help Kira".

"Right, right", Kira refocuses. "Okay, well, the only thing I can tell you is to not push it. Use this time to let her see the real you. She just needs some time to adjust. And, if you don't mind ne asking, who's the girl you've taken a sudden interest in?"

"That's not important right now. I just want her to feel welcomed", Austin murmurs and then slaps his forehead for practically just telling Kira.

"Chill Austin, its fine. I already know you're talking about Ally", Kira remarks. "I just wanted to see if you would say it.

"How'd you know?" Austin grunts.

"Well, of course from everyone talking about a brunette leaving a blonde and, you just said that you wanted to make her feel welcomed. She's the only new person I know and I know that you'll be seeing a lot her. And Austin, one last thing", Kira trails off, "Don't fuck this up, okay. She's; a nice girl and damn good at her job".

"How do you know that?" Austin probes interestedly. "And don't worry Kir, I'm a southern gentleman after all".

"I have my sources and southern gentleman my ass", Kira scoffs.

"Hey, I am. But, whatever you say. And hey, thanks for helping me Kira. I really appreciate it and I owe you", Austin says softly.

"Of course Austin and hell yeah. You owe me big time", Kira laughs as the two talk for a few more minutes before hanging up.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning Austin had a quick meeting regarding a deal for one of his clients as he speedily got dressed and drove to the courthouse, ready to get his day started. Finding the judge's chambers wasn't that hard as he practically knows everything about the building and as he opens the door, he breathing seemed to stop as he saw none other than Ally freaking Dawson already seated at the table, talking with the judge.

The sudden sound of the door opening stopped the conversation between the two as the judge gave Austin a smile and Ally added with a curt nod. "Good morning Mr. Moon, thank you for meeting this morning. Are we ready to get started?" the judge asked the two.

"Yes", both Ally and Austin replied as Austin took his seat across from Ally.

The judge starting taking but Austin's mind seemed to drift back to Ally's words from yesterday and the only thing he was thinking was, "Okay Dawson, you won that round. But, round two is mine".

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

 **Please let's try to maybe reach 45 before the next chapter that will be up sometime within the next few weeks.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you all so much for the reviews and support. I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, I was trying to finish up some others stories. But, now that those are done, I'll be able to update more, if you guys still like this story!**

 **KarateGirl77: Aw, thank you so much! And, she really is! Haha, I think I can do that!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and me too. They're both strong and stubborn.**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and here you go!**

 **XxFictionXXxWriterxXXx1212xX: Yeah, but don't worry. As, we go along, the chapter and such will be longer. Thank you for the criticism, I'll try to work on that. And, I see your point but Austin's just Austin. Just, hang tight. But, thank you.**

 **NoName: Thank you so much!**

 **Therossylover188: Thanks!**

 **Fishelle: No worries and thank you! Hehe, you're good!**

 **Guest: I'm sorry to hear but thank you. And yeah, that's probably why.**

 **causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The meeting lasted for about an hour, each lawyer laying out their propositions in defending their clients and surprisingly, this was one of the most civil meetings Austin and the judge have had in a while. After closing statements, both Austin and Ally felt a small sort of tension as they were trying not to stare at one another. "Okay then, I think we have everything on the table. I want the both of you to talk everything through with your clients and we'll meet back here next week," the judge finalized, giving Ally and Austin a small smile and hand shake.

Both lawyers nodded in agreement and before Austin had a chance to say something to Ally, she was already out the door. Saddened and slightly annoyed, Austin picks up his fills, shoving them in his briefcase and exits the room, steadily making his way to his car, keen on some alone time. He drives to his favorite spot, the meadow, right outside the downtown area as it was the perfect place to think. It was shockingly quiet, relaxing and allowed Austin's mind to drift back to Ally's change of behavior. Frist, she's polite and personable. Next, she's nervous and embarrassed to be seen with him. And lastly, she now just straight up ignores him altogether.

He doesn't know why it bothers him so much or why he's so intrigued by her. She's been nothing but hot and cold towards him and frankly, he doesn't have the time to deal with her. After a few more minutes of contentment, he makes his way back to his car and drives to the office, needing to get some work done.

OoOoOoOo

Quickly running through the crowd and cramming into the already packed elevator, Austin makes his way up to the third floor. As soon as the door chimes and opens, he jumps out and is greeted by Kira who just stares at him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Kira," he nods, trying to walk past her.

"Austin, where the hell have you been? Your meeting ended an hour ago?" she demands, right on Austin's heels.

"Out Kira. I needed some fresh air, okay," Austin replies, glaring at her.

"Mmhmm," Kira hums, not believing Austin but, deciding not to push it further at the moment due to the emotionless expression on his face. "Anyways, my father wants to see you and Dez called about fifteen minutes ago, reminding you about your plans for tonight."

"Alright, thanks," Austin mumbles, picking up his pace and sliding into his office.

After dropping off his briefcase and jacket, he swiftly made his way to Jimmy's office. With a few light knocks, the muffled sound of "Come in," was heard as Austin opens the door and makes his way inside. "Jimmy, you want to see me?" he questions calmly and taking a seat in front of the desk.

"Yes I did, Austin. I hear you got another case with Miss. Dawson; Wilmer versus Brookman, yes?" Jimmy clarifies.

"Yes, sir," Austin nods.

"So, what's it looking like?" Jimmy wonders curiously.

"Well, um, it's small case and Miss. Dawson wants to settle. The judge agrees with her terms and we're meeting next week for a final decision," Austin answers truthfully.

"And, what do you think about it?" Jimmy probes with the raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, I agree with Miss. Dawson. The case is over a small fine; less than a thousand dollars and no judge will call a jury for this. I have a meeting with Mrs. Wilmer Friday morning," Austin responds.

"Yes, I see your point. This case does sound minimal, very well," Jimmy gives in. "And, just curious, how are things going with Miss. Dawson?"

"Um, okay," Austin shrugs. "She's still pretty reclusive. We've talked, but just about work. It seems to me she's just trying to get comfortable here and keep a low profile."

Jimmy lets out a deep breath before nodding and countering, "Yes, I guess I understand. But, don't forget the plan. If you need extra help, I'll put Kira in on this."

"You're going to tell Kira the plan?" Austin coughs off out in shock.

"God no," Jimmy immediately retorts. "She won't know anything about this. But, I may suggest her helping Miss. Dawson get familiar with the town. Maybe having a female 'friend' will help with Miss. Dawson open up."

"Don't worry Jimmy. I got this," Austin promises.

"Good. I'm counting on you Austin," Jimmy finishes with the curt nod.

Austin returns the gesture and then quickly gets up to exit the office, needing to get started on his 'list' of assignments

OoOoOoOo

At the sound of the bell, a black haired woman looks up from her desk only to be greeted by her friend and partner. "What's wrong Ally?" She wonders worriedly, seeing the exhausted and unpleasant expression on her face.

"Nothing Trish. Everything's fine," Ally sarcastically replies, throwing her jacket and purse on her desk.

"Yeah, I'm calling bull on that. Was the meeting that bad?" Trish questions.

"No, the meeting was fine," Ally snaps, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay then. What's gotten you so bent out of shape?" Trish sighs. "You never been this upset with work. Well, except when that incident happened with-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Ally cuts her off with a warning glare.

"Sorry, sorry," Trish quickly apologizes, putting her hands up and surrender. "Can you just please tell me what's wrong. I am your best friend after all."

"I'm going up against _him_ again," Ally grumbles.

"Him? Him, as in the mysterious blonde in the paper I read about?" Trish clarifies.

"Yes, him," Ally hisses. "And hold up, you read about it? It was in the paper?"

"Um, yeah. I got nothing better to do," Trish replies, rolling her eyes. "And yes it was in the paper. I was listed under daily gossip for the day. But I don't know what the big deal is?"

"The big deal is I know people like him. This was supposed to be a fresh start, my fresh start. But, how can I make my mark here when I am always with him," Ally sneers.

Trish gives Ally a sympathetic smile and responds, "Not everyone is going to screw you over Als. Maybe he's actually a decent guy. I mean, since you guys are working together again; you may want to give him a chance. I'm sure things will be smoother if you do," Trish suggests.

Ally takes it into consideration as Trish did have a point. Not every guy was a conniving, selfish douche, but she still had to keep her guard up to prevent any further drama from happening here. "You're right Trish, thank you," Ally nods, giving her small smile. "I'll think about it."

"Good. And, you're welcome. You know I always got your back," Trish reassures her. "Now, if you'll excuse me; I have some work to finish up. But, don't forget about our plans tonight."

"Okay and I won't," Ally promises, taking a seat at her desk and pulling out her files.

The rest of the day consisted of Ally reviewing the case and doing some research of her own. Not only on the people she was representing, but on the people she has met so far, trying to get a better understanding of how things work down here. By the time six o'clock rolled around, Ally gathered her belongings and headed home to change into something more comfortable as she only had an hour before meeting Trish.

OoOoOoOo

Right at seven, Ally enters the small café on the corner of Front Street and saw Trish already seated and scanning over the menu. Quickly weaving through some tables, Ally slides into the booth and starts apologizing. "Sorry I'm late Trish. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Damn Ally, you scared the shit out me," Trish yelps, dropping the menu and holding her chest.

"Sorry," Ally laughs with a grin.

"Whatever," Trish grunts. "It's fine. I only got here a few minutes ago. And, I got to say that I'm impressed to see you're actually on time."

"Yeah, yeah," Ally waves off and rolling her eye, knowing exactly what Trish meant as being punctual was never an easy thing for her. "So, have you decided on anything yet?"

"No, not really. I was looking at the jalapeño poppers for an appetizer and the grilled chicken sandwich for the entree."

"Those sound good," Ally agrees as a light conversation takes over.

An hour later, the two exit the café and head down the street to the local bar, needing a little relaxer. After finding a booth in the back, Trish drops off her purse and makes her way to the bar, needing to get her drink on. A few minutes later, Trish returns with two drinks and hands one to Ally, "here."

"What is it? You know I don't drink much," Ally asked skeptically.

"Chill Ally, it's just a cranberry martini," Trish tells her. "You definitely need it. You're too stressed out."

"No, I'm not stressed," Ally fires back weakly.

"Mmhmm, just drink it," Trish moves on, sliding into the booth and enjoying her margarita.

The two enjoyed the scene as it was nice, low-key, calm and the perfect way to end the night. They ended up reminiscing about the good old days and being back in New York when two people entered the bar. Ally caught sight of them and noticed one almost immediately. Quickly dropping her head to the table with a loud 'thud', her good night just turned into a bad one. Curse her life. "Ally, what the fuck are you doing?" Trish hisses, leaning over the table to try to lift up Ally's head.

After a few failed attempts, Trish let's Ally hide or sulk, whatever she's doing and uses this time to try to figure out what caused the sudden change. She sees nothing out of the ordinary, but as her eyes make their way to the bar, she sees two gentleman sitting there and drinking beers. Curiosity takes over as she sizes them up. Both gentlemen are wearing jeans, but the redhead is more preppy with a polo shirt on while the blonde just has a simple T-shirt and suddenly the pieces started coming together. "Ally, is that him?" Trish questions with a smirk.

"Sshhh...We're not talking about it," Ally mutters darkly, lifting hitting her head off the table and shaking her head profusely.

"Okay, fine," Trish fake sighs. "But, I got say girl, the blonde is good-looking."

"Trish," Ally whines, slumping even further into the booth as Trish couldn't help but laugh.

While the two girls were having their conversation, the two guys were enjoying their beers and fairly silent; well, at least one was. Austin spotted Ally the second they made their way to the bar and tried to ignore her presence. He tried to listen to whatever story Dez was telling him, but he couldn't shake the little voice in his head saying, "This is your chance. Make your move," and was now debating on what to do. "So then, George asked me to edit this-dude, are you even listening to me?" Dez stopped, eyeing Austin with a semi pissed expression.

"Sorry Dez, I don't mean to be ignoring you. But, my mind's elsewhere right now," Austin admits, chugging the rest of his beer and signaling the bartender for another.

"What's going on bro?" Dez questions, now intrigued by Austin's problem.

"Don't make a big deal out of this but, _she's_ here," Austin whispers cautiously.

"She's here? Who is she?" Dez asks in confusion.

"Her, the girl," Austin emphasizes, his eyes widening, trying to get his point across.

"The girl?" Dez repeats, tilting his head towards the ceiling, trying to remember as seconds later his eyes too widened as he casually turns around to see her sitting in the booth with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Well, excluding the frown on her face, she's pretty," he adds.

"Dez, not helping," Austin groans, running his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry," Dez smiles, excitement building. "Well, why don't you just walk over there and say a courteous hello.

"Yeah, no. That's just creepy," Austin hisses. "I'm just going to wait and see how the night plays out. Maybe luck will be on my side for once.

"Lame," Dez coughs out. "But, I wish you the best."

"I'm sure you do," Austin

And luckily for Austin, luck was on his side tonight as his chance fell into his lap, literally. Forty minutes later and after constant pleading with her friend that they needed to leave, right now, Trish finally gave in and decided to call it a night. Ally hastily thanked her and grabbed her purse, practically running towards the door, trying to go unnoticed by Austin, but luck, and Trish had other plans. Right as the two were by the two gentlemen, Trish gave her friend a not so gentle nudge that sent her tripping right into Austin's lap.

Embarrassed and at a loss of words, Ally hurriedly picks herself up, knowing this just got awkward. Her face was beet red as Trish quickly apologized on behalf of her friend, "I'm so sorry. I slipped."

"It's quite alright," Austin smiles at Trish before focusing on the blushing and flustered brunette. "It's nice to see toy again, Ally."

"You too, Austin," Ally nods politely as silence takes over the four.

Dez stares at the scene in front of him for a few seconds before extending his hand to Ally and introduces, "I'm Dez, Dez Wade. And, Austin Moon's best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Dez. As you have already heard, I'm Ally, Ally Dawson. And, this is my best friend, Trish DeLaRosa," Ally responds.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you," Dez smiles, shaking hands with Trish as well.

"So, how do the two of you know each other?" Trish plays off curiously, looking between the two.

"Work," both Ally and Austin answer at the same time as Austin adds softly, "Which reminds me, Ally, do you have a second?"

Ally studies Austin's face for a second, seeing the seriousness in his eyes and agrees, "Sure."

Austin nods, taking Ally's hand in his and walks them outside. "So, first off, I wanted to apologize for all the gossip going around and the target put on your back; inadvertently I might add. It was never my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. I honestly was just trying to be welcoming and get to know you," Austin starts off, telling Ally half the truth.

"Austin, you don't have to apologize. I was out of line when I said those things. I didn't mean them and I'm sorry. It's just, being in a new town, I wanted a clean slate. And somehow, being associated with you made me feel like nothing's changed and I was back at square one," Ally confesses.

"I understand. Really, I do. And, I don't want to pressure you into thinking we have to be friends but, I would like to have a friendlier relationship since it seems like we'll be working a lot with one another," Austin suggests honestly because in truth, even though he's doing this for Jimmy, he's realized that Ally is actually a pretty amazing person and wouldn't mind getting to know the real her.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Ally grins, extending a hand to shake on it.

"Okay then," Austin smirks. "So now, I can finally call you, Ally Dawson a friend?"

"Yes, yes you can," Ally giggles. "And I'm now, officially a friend of Austin Moon's too."

Laughter fills the air around them as for once, there was nothing but easiness between the two. And, even though this friendship was new, the feeling was comfortable and they liked it, a lot. Austin signals back to the bar as Ally nods, the two of them reentering with smiles on their faces and though this was a very small baby step, it was still a step in the right direction. Point one for Austin; finally.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **The next chapter should be up by next week.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell and happy Thursday! Thank you to all who support, reviewed, who favorited and follows this story. It truly me a lot to me and I love you all.**

 **Again, sorry for the late update. Things have been crazy and I've been busy with school but I do hope to uopdate on a more regular basis. I hope everyone had a nice holiday and or winter break!**

 **HaleySmith: Thank you so much, you're too kind! And, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Ella: Thank you so much! That makes me really happy!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and here you go!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes it will be. Don't worry. I'm just building the plot.**

 **sephorah12: Yes, it will be. Don't worry. Just building the plot.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Sibani: Yeah, that's kind of true. But, just wait…**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you so much. You're too sweet. Here you go and I hope you like it!**

 **Dont-Stop-Believin: Thank you so much and here it is!**

 **Fishelle: Welcome back and thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The following week, Austin and Ally were together again, meeting with Judge Hartman on the final verdict. Both were more relaxed, thankful for their impromptu meeting last week at the bar and they felt, dare they say more comfortable around one another. "Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon, thank you for both meeting today. I assume you both have talked everything over with your client and have a deal to settle, yes?" Judge Hartman voices firmly.

"Of course sir," Austin nods.

"And we have your honor," Ally adds. "My client will pay for a quarter of the fine."

"A quarter of the fine?" Austin shout. "What happened to half?"

"After further discussion with my client last week, it was brought to my attention that the damage that was done with minimal on my client's account. You're lucky she's even putting out a quarter," Ally counters sternly.

"Minimal? Are you kidding me?" Austin fired back "Your client ruined three pieces of my client's furniture and punched her in the jaw."

"Yes, three pieces of furniture were ruined, but it wasn't all my client's fault. Your client is the one that bumped into my client and caused the damage in the first place. And just by observation, if your client didn't want anything ruined, she shouldn't have had guests in the living room, let alone in an area where everything is white. And the punch that was thrown; that was by accident. It was just a reflex." Ally points out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Austin yells, throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"No, I'm quite serious," Ally hisses through gritted teeth. "Your client knew that wine stains everything. Hell, every colored beverage and food would stain anything white or of light color. Now, I'm not saying that your client set this up, but it does seem a little off that she would sue someone for something she knew might happen."

"Are you calling my client a liar?" Austin barks angrily.

"No, I never said that. But, there seems to be an ulterior motive," Ally clarifies.

"Judge Hartman," Austin immediately says, looking over at the older man who's looking between the two lawyers. "She's insult-,"

"Mr. Moon," Judge Hartman forcefully cuts off Austin as his hand is raised to up silence him. "This meeting has been going on now for over an hour. You were both supposed to have a final decision made but in light of new evidence, testimony and deal, I'm giving you both two days to come up with a final, final decision. I will not allow multiple deals to be laid out on the table nor will I allow a new wave of evidence. I want a fair deal. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," both Ally and Austin nodded.

"Good. I'll see you both on Thursday," Judge Hartman finishes as he rises from his chair and exits the small meeting room.

Austin was mad, well, livid to be more precise. He couldn't believe Ally not only changed their deal, but had enough conviction in her argument to make Judge Hartman even consider the new deal. Quickly grabbing his briefcase and jacket, he leaves the room now on a new mission. To beat Ally at her own game, whatever game she might be playing. He had just reached the sidewalk when a high pitch but soft voice calls out his name. Taking a deep breath and slowly spinning on his heels, he was now face-to-face er, more like face into his chest with the last person he wanted to talk to you. "Yes, Miss Dawson," he answers visibly irritated.

Ally was slightly taken back by Austin sudden change, but kept her emotions in check and continued on professionally. "Mr. Moon," Ally starts off. "I just wanted to apologize for throwing another wrench into the situation. I know we had an original deal but, after talking with my client, new details emerged and they couldn't ignore them. Now, as lawyer to lawyer, I'm not obligated to tell you anything regarding my proposition. But, friend to friend, I just thought you should know that I never intended on dragging this out further than necessary. You have to believe that. But, it's all a part of the job, right? We have to protect our client, no matter the cost and that's all I'm doing."

Austin just blinks down at Ally, not believing that one, she just apologized, for doing her job and two, that she in a way trusts him enough to be honest with him. He wanted so badly to be mad at her but now, he couldn't help but be in awe. 'Well fuck, that didn't last long' he thought to himself as his plan just got thrown out the window. Suddenly realizing that Ally was still right in front of him and looking sad, Austin shakes his head and replies, "Ally, like you said, it's all part of the job and I understand, really. And, thank you for apologizing when it really isn't necessary."

"I know," Ally nods. "But, I just felt like I needed to say it."

"I get that. And, I appreciate it. You're a good friend Ally. See you in a few days?" Austin smiles.

"Thank you and yes, seeing if you in a days," Ally agrees, returning the smile and giving Austin one last wave before walking away.

Austin took off in the opposite direction and couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at his opponent and friend, thinking that she was definitely something else. He drove back to the office and went straight to work. He called Kira in and asked her to take over reading over another case he had coming up while he rewrote his notes from today and called Mrs. Wilmer. At first, everything was going fine. But then, after Austin mentioned the difference in the deal, Mrs. Wilmer started blaming everything on Mrs. Brookman and Austin knew it was going to be a long day.

By seven-thirty, Austin heard a firm knock on his door as he was finishing up typing a case report on the current case and shouts, "Come in" to whoever was on the other side.

The door quickly opens as Jimmy enters and takes a seat in one of Austin's chair. "So, did we get another win today Austin?" Jimmy wonders with a hopeful small.

"No, not yet," Austin answers finally looking up from the computer. "We're meeting again on Thursday because Miss Dawson brought in new evidence."

"Really?" Jimmy questions, not pleased with Austin response. "She brought in new evident at this stage of the case and the judge allowed it? Who is this judge? I'll look into them."

"Jimmy, this is a settlement case, remember. It's just Miss. Dawson and I representing our clients. Everything is open until our final discussion," Austin states bluntly.

"Oh yes, that does some vaguely familiar. In any case, how is your counter argument?" Jimmy inquires.

"Honestly, I'm all set and it's good. But, I've seen Miss. Dawson's work and I just realized my client is a crazy liar. I hate to say it Jimmy but-," Austin admits before getting cut off.

"I get Austin. You don't need to say it out loud," Jimmy hisses. "I understand the circumstances and though I'm not exactly pleased with the outcome, I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you Jimmy," Austin sighs with slight relief.

"Don't thank me just yet," Jimmy adds. "We're the top attorney company in Charleston and we need to stay on top. But Austin, if you keep losing to Miss. Dawson or anyone else for that matter, everything to you, I and everyone else have worked so hard for would be for nothing. The truth is, you can only lose so many times before the competition takes over. So, this is a warning and heart-to-heart in one. I know you have it in you to be the best damn lawyer we've had in a long time. But in order to win, you have to push feelings aside and do what's best for you. And, I hope that this loss is the only loss you will have against Miss. Dawson because we can't afford a downfall, especially with her name attached to it."

"Thank you Jimmy and don't worry. I got this all under control," Austin promises.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night," Jimmy finishes with a curt nod as he gets up and makes its way to the door.

"Night Jimmy," Austin repeats, copping Jimmy's actions before the door closes.

As Jimmy makes his way back to his office, there is still something bothering him. Of course he trusted Austin and honestly, he's heard nothing but stellar news about Miss Dawson, but something just wasn't sitting right with him so, he did only thing she could think of; he called for help. "Hello," the voice answers.

"It's Jimmy. I have another job for you," Jimmy shares.

"Okay," the person agrees. "What do I have to do?"

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Ally happily enters her office and goes straight to the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee. Her meeting yesterday with Miss Brookman went perfectly as after discussing key points from her meeting, Brookman kept her deal the same. Ally was pleased with her client's professionalism and ideas as she knew exactly what you wanted out of this.

No more than ten minutes later, Trish enters the office also making her way to the kitchen to drop off a bag of groceries she just bought. "Trish, what's all the stuff?" Ally questions with a surprised expression.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some snacks to keep us going throughout the day. Because, as much as I like this city, it's got nothing on New York. And besides, we can't eat out every day. Well, you can because you're still as skinny as hell, like you've always have been for all the years I've known you," Trish replies with the shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, shut up Trish. You're so beautiful and I would die for your curves," Ally responds back with seriousness in her voice.

"Well, thank you. And I guess this is why we're best friends. We balance each other out," Trish grins. "And now, I want to know what happen yesterday at your meeting? Did you win? I so would have come back but our new client is like a little clingy."

"Don't worry about it. I was pretty busy yesterday. The meeting, well, it went okay I guess. And, I don't know if I won yet because it's still going on. We're meeting again tomorrow," Ally sighs, waving it off.

"Seriously? It's still going on? Why?" Trish asks with a confused expression.

"Because Mr. Moon wasn't too thrilled with the new deal. The judge gave us two days to come up with a final, final decision," Ally explains.

"Of course Mr. Macho Man wouldn't like the deal. He's too afraid of losing. Damn, I really hope you cream that guy," Trish grumbles.

"Now Trish, we're all civil adults, remember. We all play fairly," Ally scolds. "But, don't worry. I totally got this one."

"That's my girl!" Trish winks as she finishes putting the food away and grabbing a cup of coffee.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. Trish was making phone calls and updating their clients on the progress of their case of as Ally was already preparing for her next case that was coming up next week. Things were good and going their way, just the way they liked it.

OoOoOoOo

The following morning, Ally and Austin were once again seated in Judge Hartman's office, ready to get this over with. "Good morning Miss Dawson, Mr. Moon," Judge Hartman greets. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes sir," Austin and Ally nod.

"Okay then. Mr. Moon, you'll start. Did your client agree with the terms Miss Dawson laid out?" Judge Hartman questions.

"She finally did, yes," Austin answers slowly.

"Perfect. And Miss Dawson, your client understands the deal, correct?" Judge Hartman clarifies.

"Yes, she understands everything," Ally replies confidently.

"Good. Now, just head downstairs and finish the paperwork. I'll have it signed by the end of the day," Judge Hartman finishes with a small smile.

"Yes your honor. Thank you," Ally says, standing up and extending a hand.

The two shake hands as Austin follows suit and gives the judge a firm handshake and nod before all three leave the room and go their separate ways. Silence surrounds Austin and Ally as a make it their way downstairs to sign the final paperwork, both not sure the others comfort level at the moment. They were greeted by young lady, no more than twenty-five years of age, sitting at the front desk and as soon as she saw Austin, she instantly perked up. "Good morning Mr. Moon, what can I help you with today?" She smiles flirtatiously.

"Good morning Clara. We need the file for Wilmer verses Brookman, case number 242," Austin responds politely, trying to ignore the batting of her eyelashes.

"Of course," Clara chirps happily, jumping out of her chair and running over to the filing cabinet. Within minutes she comes back and the slides the paper over to Austin. "Here you go Mr. Moon. And, can I just say that that shirt color really brings out the color in your eyes," she complements.

"Um, thank you," Austin mumbles, quickly signing the paper and then handing it over to Ally.

Once Ally finishes her signature, she slide it back to Clara and gives her small smile that gets ignored as she's too busy gawking at Austin who's shifting uncomfortably. As soon as Austin sees the paper on the other side of the partition, he quickly adds, "Please make sure Judge Hartman gets that, thank you", before swiftly turning on his heels and exiting in the room, leaving Ally behind.

After catching his breath outside, he sees Ally walking up to him with an amused expression. "I'm so sorry Ally. I didn't mean to leave you in there but I had to get out of there," Austin apologizes.

"It's fine Austin, really. I could sense your uneasiness. Is she in ex-girlfriend or something?" Ally wonders curiously.

"Oh god no," Austin immediately shuts down. "I mean, no. She's just, I don't know. A fan, I guess?"

"A fan?" Ally questions with a raised eyebrow. "You have fans?"

"No, not that kind a fan. You see, down here, everyone's in everyone's business. Workplace, personal, you name it. And, since I am single and still at the top of my game; a lot of the ladies find me attractive," Austin explains feeling slightly awkward.

"Ah, I see," Ally nods. "I guess that makes sense."

"It's weird, I know. But trust me, I would never date a 'fan'. They have to like me instead of my work," Austin confesses and then starts to rub the back of his neck, now embarrassed.

"I know what you mean," Ally responds, looking at her feet as silence takes over again.

"Well, I should get going," Austin clears his throat.

"Yes, of course," Ally agrees, taking a few steps back.

"You did good today Ally. What is it; like six wins in a row?" Austin chuckles.

"Thank you and yeah, six, seven, but who's counting, right?" Ally blushes as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Everyone's counting. You're the new big deal in town. People are actually a little scared of you," Austin admits. "But hey, just keep doing you thing. You're talented and that's what got you here in the first place. And one last thing Ally, if you're not busy tonight I'd like to take you out for dinner, you know to celebrate.

"Wow, I-I ca-can't believe this. People ar-are actually sc-scared of me? Why? I'm just doing my job," Ally stutters out. "But thank you Austin, it means a lot coming from you. And dinner? Dinner sounds nice. But, can we go someplace out of town. I'm still not exactly comfortable with people watching me."

"They're just scared of you for doing a kick ass job. I know for a fact that they're just jealous about how good you are and of course. I know the perfect place. I'll pick you up at eight at your office?" Austin moves on.

"If you say so," Ally replies, still unsure on this whole revelation. "And yeah, that sounds perfect. Thanks Austin," giving one last wave before walking away.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you all so much for sticking with me. For all the reviews and support for this story. Sorry I disappeared again. I was trying to finish up my other story, which I did so now, I can focus more on this.**

 **TellYouAllAboutIt: Thank you so much and here you go!**

 **HaileySmith: Thank you and you're welcome! And no, I can't believe it. I miss it.**

 **Dont-Stop- Believin: Yes! Thank you and here it is!**

 **NoName: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that and me too! I will and thanks for that!**

 **Fishelle: Me too and I know right!**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **RomanceAnd2ndChances: Thank you!**

 **Kickfeaver: Thank you and you'll see.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ally returned to the office, she couldn't get rid of the smile that was gracing her face. Surprisingly, even though it's been a while since her last actual date, she was excited for dinner with Austin. Though most of their meetings have been through work, she could tell that he was a genuine guy and she looked forward to getting to know him better.

Sitting at her desk and pulling out some files out of her huge purse like bag, she was thankful Trish wasn't around to question her mood as she really didn't want to think about it or jinx it. Later that afternoon, Trish returned with an exhausted expression on her face as she fell into to her chair and threw her head back. "Tell me again on how we got roped into the Chapman case?" she groaned.

"First off, there is no we. You picked this case yourself because they guilt tripped you. Though, even I have to admit, it's a good case. And secondly, what's the problem?" Ally lists off, trying not to laugh at her best friend and partner.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not talk about that," Trish waves off bitterly. "And, the problem is that I've laid out all their options for them and they're still going back and forth. I've warned them on multiple occasions that they can't keep changing their minds but, they still don't get it. This was my third trip visiting them in three days Ally. I've never seen clients this much before an actual trial."

"Oh, wow. These people seen, um, needy," Ally coughs out. "But, that's part of our job Trish. We have to keep the clients happy."

"Hell yeah they're needy. It feels like I'm their only friend," Trish hisses. "And, I know. Curse this job and my love for wining."

Ally lets out a chuckle and shakes her head at Trish's behavior as some things will never change.

The afternoon continues as both ladies are busily working on cases and before they knew it, it was after six o'clock. "Wow, today flew by fast," Trish states, finishing up the last of her typing.

"It really has," Ally agrees. "So, any plans tonight?"

"No, not too much. I just want to go home, drink some wine and relax. You care to join?" Trish wonders.

"I wish. That sounds perfect," Ally sighs, closing her eyes for a second. "But I actually have plans."

"You have plans?" Trish repeats, a huge grin forming on her lips. "Like a date?"

"Yes, I have plans," Ally fires back, slightly offended at Trish's shock. "And no, not a date. Just a discussion about the case from today."

"If you say so," Trish rolls her eyes, not believing Ally's defense. "And, you did win today, right?"

"Of course I won today. I told you I would," Ally smirks.

"That a girl. Well, have fun on your 'not' date. We'll talk tonight when you get home," Trish winks as she gathers her things and walks away.

Ally shakes at her friend, goes back to her work and finishes up a few last minute files. By 7:45, Ally changes her heels to flats and her blazer for a cardigan, wanting to at least look a little date-ish.

At 7:55 a black pickup truck pulls up in front of the building as Ally looks out the window to see Austin. Quickly locking up, Ally makes her way inside the car to see a happy Austin. "Hello Austin," she greets softly.

"Good evening Ally. I'm glad to see you," Austin replies, still grinning as they start to drive off.

"Um, thank you," Ally responds. "I'm glad to see you too. Though, we did see one another earlier this morning."

"I know, "Austin chuckles. "I'm actually talking about right now. I wasn't sure you were going to come outside."

"Why?" Aly questions curiously.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of thought that you may stand me up," Austin admits.

"What made you think that?" Ally pushes, to some extent offended Austin would think that of her as that kind of person.

"Because, you give off a vibe that's strictly business. I thought that when I asked you to dinner, you were just being polite. Please, don't take offense to any of this. Over the years, I've come to trust people, but also believe that they're lying. I guess my mind is always in work mode," Austin explains candidly.

"I guess I can't be too upset with your explanation. But, do I really give off that vibe?" Ally inquires glumly.

"You do. I mean, you're respectful, courteous and professional. But, you're not very open," Austin tells her.

"Well, if I am that awful, why did you ask me to dinner?" Ally snaps. "I mean, thanks you for the small compliment, but I can't help or change who I am. And, it's never easy being the new person town."

"Are you always this hostile and stubborn? I asked you out because I actually wanted to get to know you. I wanted to congratulate you on a job well done today and to maybe be your friend," Austin growls. "I meant what I said and no one's asking you to change. But maybe if you put a little more effort in to venturing outside your office and say hello to your neighbors, being the new girl don't be so hard."

Silence fills the air as things went from good, too bad, too angry within minutes. Austin is gripping the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles are turning while, his fingers are burning in pain and deep down knows he shouldn't have said all that he just did. "Look Ally," Austin starts off, calming his tone. "I shouldn't have said what I did. It was out of line and something I need to work on. I guess you can call that one of my downfalls."

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ally breathing deeply and clenching her hands together in her lap. Austin doesn't know what to expect so he braces himself for worse as the night just keeps getting darker and darker. "I'm sorry too," Ally finally says out of the blue and minutes later, slightly startling Austin. "I tend to get defensive when it's not necessary and you can add that to my list of downfalls."

"Don't worry about it. We all have them. Let's just put all that behind us and try to have a good night, okay?" Austin suggests, giving Ally a small smile.

"I like the sound of that," Ally nods in agreement.

For the rest of the thirty minute car ride, silence surrounds the two but it wasn't awkward. It was kind of refreshing.

The two got ushered into a booth in the back of the quiet but beautiful Italian restaurant as red and white wine was placed in the ice bucket up and the end of the table and menus were place in front of them. Austin quickly skims the menu, making sure his item is still on there as Ally carefully reads every option. Minutes pass before Ally finally decides and when she places her menu back on the table, she's greeted and slightly taken back by Austin's stare. Giving her an easy smile, Austin clears his throat and asks, "Found something good?"

"I hope so," Ally smiles back.

"What'd you decide on?" Austin continues casually.

"The Primavera pasta," Ally tells him softy, hoping it's a good choice.

"That's a very good choice. I think you'll like it," Austin nods happily as waiter agrees.

"Yes ma'am, excellent choice. And for the gentleman?"

"I'll have the house lasagna," Austin orders.

"Perfect," the waiter writes down and then pours both Austin and Ally's wine glasses with red wine.

Once they're alone again, Austin takes a small sip and then probes, "So, how are you liking Charleston so far?"

"It's a beautiful place in the people I've met so far are quite welcoming," Ally answers politely.

"Okay, now tell me how you really feel," Austin pushes with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't understand," Ally mumbles.

"You're just saying what you think I want to hear. Granted, I do know the first part of your response was true. But come on Ally, I'm a lawyer too, remember? I know when people are lying to me or holding back," Austin proclaims straightforward.

Ally can't help but narrow her eyes at Austin before taking a sip of wine and adding, "Okay, fine. I'm hesitant to open up to people here because anything I say or do spreads like wildfire. I cannot afford the attention being taking away from my actual talent and job."

"I see," Austin smiles. "And, I know exactly what you mean. I appreciate the honesty."

"Oh, thank you," Ally murmurs. "So, what about you? Who why are you in Charleston? You have a very good record from what I've heard."

"Born and raised here. I'm mean, it would have been amazing to be in a big firm with high-profile cases, but I couldn't turn myself away from here. Along with some other factors," Austin shares, the latter part coming out more quietly.

Ally didn't miss the comment nor the sadden expression on Austin's face that showed for a few seconds before disappearing and quickly replaced by a straight face. "Oh, I see," Ally nods. "And, if you don't mind me asking, was it work or personal?"

"Um, it was more personal. But it kind of ties together," Austin mentions.

"It must have been serious for it all to be tied together. I'm sorry," Ally apologizes sincerely.

"Thank you," Austin whispers. "It's all water under the bridge and long forgotten. And, if you don't mind me asking, what brought you here? Coming from the big apple to a small city must have been a huge change and something not exactly on the top of your list."

"Yeah, you can definitely say it was a change. But something desperately needed. Your mayor and my old boss are apparently really good friends and the second my boss called the mayor, he offered me the job. And, in all honestly, it didn't matter where I ended up. I just needed to get out of there," Ally explains in one breath.

Austin stares at ally with the look of confusion and remorse and when he was about to give a reply, the food comes out and monetarily pauses their conversation.

The two make small talk over the delicious food and perfect pairing with the wines and as they were enjoying their meals, they realized they opened up to one another without meaning to. All this dinner was supposed to be was a simple, polite dinner between colleagues and then suddenly, it turns into their past being resurfaced in a blink of an eye. And that, that wasn't a good thing.

Once their plates got cleared from the table, Austin finishes his wine and turns his attention back to Ally, wanting to finish their earlier conversation. "Ally, I'm sorry you had to leave New York. I don't know what happened, nor am I asking; but if you're in some sort of trouble or need a friend to talk to, know that I'm here for you. Wow, that sounded really cheesy, sorry," Austin offers in a caring manner.

"Thank you Austin, truly. That means a lot, no matter how cheesy it was, Ally giggles. "And, I do appreciate your, um, assistance, but you wouldn't want to get involved with me. I am the trouble. It's best for the two of us to just stay colleagues."

"Of course. And, what? I don't believe that for a second," Austin retorts in all seriousness as if he could read Ally without even knowing her.

"Believe it. I have this bad aura where hearts break and bad things follow," Ally blurts out before covering her mouth in humiliation.

"Hey, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Those things happen to the best of us. It's just how life goes. And, I'll let you in on a secret: you and I are in the same boat. That shit happened to me too," Austin shares.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you and I aren't in the same boat. The situations may be similar but they're not the same. Trust me," Ally counters.

"Okay, they may not be, but nothing is worse than thinking you're in love with a person and then finding out that all that time they were just using you," Austin hisses.

"What happened?" Ally asked intrigued and sadden before realizing she was diving way into the personal side of things. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that.

"No, it's fine. I mean, I don't talk about it for obvious reasons, but there's no point in hiding it," Austin sighs before revealing. "So, I was engaged a few years ago to a girl named Piper. We were high school sweethearts and so in love with one another it was crazy. My career was going back-and-forth from having a lot of good cases to not having any for weeks. Piper didn't understand why I didn't have case after case after case so I brought up the idea of moving someplace else. Somewhere I could branch out and really make a name for myself. But she, she didn't want to leave her hometown. This is our home and comfort zone and we decided to just settle down, buy a house, start planning our wedding and I tried to make her happy. I bought her gifts, loved her more and more each day and gave her all I could. But all I could wasn't good enough. Months before we were planning on getting married, I come home to find boxes upon boxes stacked in the living and I knew it was over. She told me she wouldn't be trapped in a small town. That she was destined for bigger and better thing and that I should have seen it coming. She expected so much from me and wanted my fame to help her out. She also told me that I wasn't going to make it as real lawyer because I was too soft. She said everything on her mind and then left and my life. That day was one of the worst days of my life and the town found out about the news within hours."

"OH, Austin. That's terrible," Ally cures out. "You didn't deserve it. No one does. Piper's wrong, you know. You're an amazing lawyer and one of the best I know."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lay it on so heavy right now. It just felt right to talk about it to you. Thanks, Ally. I've never met someone so considerate without them really knowing the person. And, everything happens for a reason," Austin smiles.

"Yeah, that's just who I am. And, don't worry about it. Mine's pretty heavy too. And, is something you'll never hear about," Ally informs him seriousness in her voice.

"Now, I find that to be total unfair. I just told you my sob story. At least give me the spark notes version," Austin proposes.

"Okay, first off, you didn't have to tell me. You did that on your own. And mine's not something easy to talk about. All I can say is that your heartbreak and view on women is how I view men," Ally says in no louder than a whisper.

"Wow, that must have been some heartache. I'm sorry. But, on the bright side, we don't need any of those people," Austin declares firmly.

"I couldn't agree more," Ally grins as Austin pays the bill and the two of them leave the restaurant felling a new sense of comfort with each other.

The ride back to Ally's office was filled with light chatter about previous cases and the people they had to deal with and as they were talking with such ease, it felt like they've been friends for years. "Thank you for tonight, Austin, I had a really great time," Ally praises, leaning over to kiss Austin's cheek.

"You're welcome and I'm glad. I did too. And Ally, maybe we could do this again some time?" Austin wonders.

"I would like that. Goodnight Austin," Ally beams.

"Good. And, goodnight Ally," Austin waves before the door closes.

Austin watches Ally walk behind his truck to a white car and once she's inside, he takes off with her following him. Once the two cars are gone a phone call was made with some very important information. "Hello?" a deep voice answers.

"Hey boss, the date just ended and it seems that the two of them are getting along just fine," the caller shares.

"Prefect. This is going to work out just how I planned," the deep voice replies, smirking from ear to ear.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know that you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone still interested in this story. It means so much to me and I love you all.**

 **Guest: Yes! And, thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Yeah, kind of. Thank you and here it is!**

 **Don't-Stop-Believin: Kind of and me too! Thank you and here it is!**

 **HaleySmith: Thank you and you're welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On the drive home, Ally couldn't help but hum and sing along to the song on the radio she didn't even know. That's how good her mood was. Tonight had been nice, eye-opening and maybe the push she needed to take Austin's advice and start making this place her home. She wasn't going to dive right in just yet, but it never hurts to think about the possibility.

She saw the light on from her front window as she pulled into the garage and mentally braced herself for the 'Trish Storm' that would happen as soon as she entered the house. Grabbing her purse and taking a deep breath, Ally opens the door to hear the faint sound of singing and could only imagine what was happening.

Making her way further inside the house, she rounds the corner to see Trish laying on the sofa in the family room and watching Pitch Perfect. The soft clink of her keys on the table alerted Trish of her presence as the movie is suddenly paused and Trish is sitting up and staring at her. No one speaks for the first few minutes as Trish scans Ally up-and-down and then glances at the wall clock to see it after 11:15. "So, how'd it go?" She wonders curiously.

"It went well. I actually had a great time," Ally smiles, stepping out of her shoes and taking off her cardigan.

"That's good. And I'm guessing it was strictly business because you're home a little early," Trish starts off before smirking, "Unless you didn't go to dinner and had some alone time."

"Thank you and oh my gosh Trish," Ally shrieks in shock and embarrassment. "For the last time, it was strictly business. We went to an Italian Restaurant in Rockville, away from here. And even if this were a 'date', I wouldn't sleep with him or anyone on the first date. You know I'm not that kind of person."

"Sorry and okay," Trish gives in, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender. "I know that Ally, trust me. But, letting loose and having a good time isn't a bad thing. You're young, beautiful and sweet. Why not have a little fun? Besides, we're not getting any younger and I know for a fact that some guys would be more than willing to help you out."

"Oh my God!" Ally screams, picking up her shoes. "We are so done with this conversation. Good night Trish."

Trish watches her friend walk up the stairs and doesn't know what to do. Okay, so maybe she crossed the line, but she did have a valid point. Ally needs to get back out there before she gives up on love completely and ends up alone. Even with Ally's troubled past, she deserved to be happy. Hell, everyone deserves a little happiness in their lives. Quickly turning off the movie and lights in the room, Trish went to her room, ready to start planning on how to get Ally back out there.

OoOoOoOo

The fresh smell of coffee fills the air, waking Ally up from her slumber and starting her day. Grabbing her robe, she walks downstairs to see Trish in the kitchen and cooking breakfast. Confused and surprised, Ally makes her way to the center island and takes a seat. "Good morning Ally," Trish cheers a second later.

"Morning Trish. What's all this?" Ally asks as a cup of coffee is placed in front of her.

"This is my apology. I shouldn't have said what I did last night," Trish starts off, going back to the food on the stove. "But, I also meant what I said about you putting yourself back out there. I know-,"

"Don't say it," Ally warns, cutting Trish off.

"I know. I wasn't going to," Trish promises, turning back around to look at Ally. "And like I said before, I know you've been hurt before but not everyone is like douche-face. This is your new start. Go out and have a drink, make new friends and most importantly, live your life the way you want to live it. Don't wrap yourself up in your work and hide from the real world, okay? Just be Ally."

Ally can't help the tears that are forming in her eyes as she gets out of her seat and hugs her friend. "Thank you, for everything Trish," Ally whispers, giving Trish a small smile. "I promise to be me."

"Good. That's all I ask," Trish nods happy. "Now eat it. We got a busy day had of us," as an omelet and toast was placed by Ally's coffee cup.

Within the hour, the two take off to work, Ally heading to the office with Trish to the courthouse as their jobs always keep them on their toes.

OoOoOoOo

The quiet does good for Ally as she replies back to a few clients, reads her upcoming cases and is allowed to really process her conversation with. Trish. Like she told Austin, she needed the change. So, why wasn't she embracing it? Was she really that terrified of history repeating itself? Or, was she so scarred that she was afraid to open up? All of these different scenarios played throughout her mind and as she was pinpointing her exact issues, her phone rings, interrupting her thoughts. Which was a good thing because she couldn't spend all day thinking this over. "Hello, Dawson and DeLaRosa law firm," Ally greets.

"Hi, is this Miss. Dawson?" The person asked.

"Yes it is. How can I be of assistance? Ally questions.

"I need your help. I am asking you to be my lawyer," the person says immediately.

"Okay. But before we get started, I would like to meet in person so we can discuss your case," Ally continues, pulling out her calendar.

"I can meet you in ten minutes. If that's okay with you," the person replies without hesitation as Ally hears a lot of noise in the background.

"That's not a problem. I'll see you soon," Ally agrees.

"Thank you so much," the person sighs with relief before they hang up.

Ally pulls out a new case file, getting ready for her guest as this would be a good distraction.

In Less than ten minutes, the office door opens with a ding, signaling a new arrival and as Ally looks up from her work, she sees a young woman, no older than twenty standing and there looking nervous. "Hello," Ally welcomes, breaking the ice.

"Hi," the girl nods. "You're Ally Dawson?"

"Yes I am and you are?" Ally inquires.

"Goldie Foster. How old are you?" Goldie probes bluntly with a stern stare.

"I'm 26 and how old are you?" Ally counters.

"Wow, you're younger than I thought," Goldie remarks. "But, I heard you do a kick ass job so I guess I'm not too worried. And I'm on 21.

"Well, um, thank you and yes, you don't have to worry. I am committed to this job and I'll do all I can to win your case. And okay, but you seem a little young to be needing a lawyer. Do you mind telling me what's going on? Ally pushes.

"Everything I say is confidential, right?" Goldie continues.

"Yes," Ally promises. "Privacy is the number one rule in this office."

"Okay," Goldie accepts before deep breath and telling Ally everything. "So, I work for Bass' Bankers Investment and I think they're pocketing clients' money."

Ally stares wide eyes Goldie, stunned and at a loss of words. But, she keep her composure and responds, "Why do you think that?"

"Because, I've got hundreds of calls over the past two weeks from clients who tell me that their statements are incorrect and they question the added new tax that now appears monthly," Goldie explains.

Ally writes everything down and studies Goldie's demeanor, trying to read her body language before concluding that this may be a real situation. "Okay Goldie, I see your case and though this is something serious, there's nothing I can do for you right now," Ally expresses sympathetically.

"What? Why?" Goldie snaps.

"Because, taking on an investment group without any real hard evidence is asking for an ugly fight and hard battle. I know you're doing the right thing. You want to help yourself and the clients, but I can't get a real case with just your word. And, would you do you want to put your name down on this? Because if you do, your job will most likely be in jeopardy," Ally answers with a serious tone.

Goldie listens to everything Ally says and contemplates her options. Of course she wants to do the right thing, but Ally does have a point. Everything she knows has just been shared through word-of-mouth and voiced concerns and she also knows her boss would end this with the snap of a finger.

The office is filed with silence as Ally states at Goldie, who is staring out the window with a determined look in her eyes. "If I can get some clients down here and get them to tell you their stories, would that be a better start to this case?" Goldie suggest.

"Um, yeah. That would be a start. The more information we have, the better we can build this case," Ally mentions.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Goldie agrees.

"Okay. And Goldie, you need to be very careful on how you approach this. You can't do anything illegal or plan something on your own, understood?" Ally warns her.

"Yes, of course," Goldie nods. "I'll just carry on like I normally do."

"Good. And I wish you luck," ally finishes with a small smile.

"Thank you," Goldie smiles back and then gets up to leave the office.

As Ally watches Goldie leave, she only hopes nothing bad comes from this because they are skating on thin ice.

OoOoOoOo

By mid-afternoon, Ally was prepping for a case when her phone rings, breaking her thoughts again. "Hello, Dawson and DeLaRosa a law firm." Ally greets.

"Hey Ally, it's Austin," the familiar voice answers.

"Hi, Austin, what can I do for you?" Ally questions, leaning back in her chair.

"Wow, are you always this formal?" Austin chuckles. "And, I wondering if you were tomorrow night for dinner?"

"Sorry, habit. And, I am free," ally responds softy.

"It's fine, I find it cute," Austin compliments. "And great! Meet me at Maria's pizzeria at seven?"

"Okay, I'll see you there," Ally agrees.

"Sounds good. Have a good day, Ally," Austin finishes.

"You too, Austin," Ally smiles as they hang up.

So, maybe what Austin and Trish suggested wasn't such a terrible idea or even that hard to do. Here she is, putting herself out there, going out with Austin, again and she actually happy about it. Maybe things are turning around for.

OoOoOoOo

Just before five, Trish comes running in the office and goes straight to her desk. Ally watches in confusion and worry as Trish is turning on her computer and skimming through the files on her desk. Ally studies her actions and knows court didn't go too well today. And that, makes for one unpleasant evening.

Minutes later, once Trish has seemed to calm down, Ally decides to talk to her. "Is everything okay, Trish?" She asks gently.

"No, everything is not okay. This is bullshit and I hate that Trent guy," Trish growls.

"Sorry. What happened?" Ally wonders, getting up from her chair and making her way to Trish's desk.

"The trial was going fine until the last second when that son of a bitch asshole brings out new evidence. I didn't know about it nor did our client. So now, I have until tomorrow morning, 9 AM to get more information on this new evidence and see how reliable it is. Our PI is going to hate us," Trish answers, looking at her computer and then down at the file.

"Let me help you and we'll figure something out," Ally offers.

"Thanks Ally. You're a lifesaver," Trish sighs in relief as the two to go straight to work.

But the time they finally get everything they need, it's well after 2 AM. "Damn Trent," Trish grumbles, packing up her stuff. "He's cutting into my sleep and we all know I need my sleep!"

"I know," Ally yawns. "Let me drive home so you can get some rest."

Trish doesn't fight it as she makes her way outside as Ally locks up. I'm ten minutes, they're home and couldn't care less about sleeping in their work clothes as the moment they enter their rooms, they crash.

OoOoOoOo

By 8 o'clock Ally is up and about, getting breakfast ready as Trish stomps into the kitchen. "I'm going to cream his ass today," she declares, munching on her toast.

"Good. He deserves it," Ally agrees, knowing Trish won't let this go without a fight.

Trish drops Ally off at the office and then speeds down the street to the courthouse as she was a woman on a mission. Ally was finishing up some last-minute preps for her trial tomorrow when the phone rang, interrupting her really good closing argument. "Hello, Dawson and DeLaRosa law," she states.

"Hello, I need to speak with Miss. Ally Dawson," the replies.

"I'm Ally Dawson? What can I do for you?" she wonders.

"I'm calling in regards to the Bass case," the person answers curtly.

"Oh, okay. But there's not a case yet. I need solid evidence of any wrongdoing," Ally explains.

"I have something. Can we meet today?" The person continues.

"Yes, of course," Ally affirms.

"Thank you. I'll see you later Miss. Dawson," the person finishes before hanging up.

Ally was confused on what was happening but it never hurts to help someone out.

OoOoOoOo

For the rest of the afternoon, Ally finished all preparations for her upcoming case, met a new client regarding the Bass case and got a lot more information than she expected. Trish returned in very thrilled mood later in the evening and after the two caught up on the trial, ally realized she was running late for meeting Austin. Quickly making her way to the pizzeria and rushing inside, she spots the blonde hair almost immediately. "I'm so sorry I'm late," Ally apologizes as she takes her seat across from Austin.

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're here. Rough day at the office?" Austin wonders.

"Yeah, you can say that," Ally nods. "My partner got bamboozled yesterday in court so we had a lot of work and research to do last night. And then, I'm kind of getting a new case, but it's tricky."

"Damn, sorry. I hate when that happens. Who was the jerk that pulled that move?" Austin inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Right? It's the absolute worst. The name's Trent. I don't know his last name, but-,"

"Oh, I hate that guy," Austin interrupts Ally. "We don't get along at all and every time we go against each other in court it's like World War Four."

"I see. Well, at least you and Trish will get along just fine", Ally teases.

"I'm sure we will," Austin grins as they continue small talk and ordering a few pizzas.

Once things calm down, Austin looks at Ally, enchanted by her enthusiasm and knows she's truly something else. "So, not that I don't like hanging out with you, because I do. But, what's up?" Ally bluntly asks.

"Well Miss. Dawson, I see you like getting right to the point. I like it and thanks for the compliment. For one. I like hanging out with you too and the reason I asked you to dinner was because I wanted to see you again and you're the only person I could think of when it came to this," Austin responds.

Ally sees nothing but seriousness in his eyes and though she's flattered he thought of her, she knows she's stepping into something that could be very dangerous. But, as soon as the thought comes, it goes and she doesn't need to think twice. "You're too sweet Mr. Moon. And okay, what's your situation?" Ally retorts as Austin just smirks.

Oh yes, this is definitely trouble but the way she's feeling right now is all the confidence she needs. Or, so she thought.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and happy Tuesday! I'm so sorry for not updating in over a month. I was going to but then, I started a new story and got a little distracted. I never meant to forget about this story and special shout out to Via Nearth11 who kept reminding me to update. So, thank you!**

 **And, thank you for still reading this story.**

 **HaleySmith: I'm glad, thank you! And, you're welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner with Austin always seems to put Ally in a good mood. It's weird but comforting on how well they get along, how their conversations just flow and how it feels like they've known one another for years. And, they're even at a level of 'friendship' where they ask each other's opinion on work related matters. Which, is unusual because usually lawyers like to keep information to themselves at all cost.

But Austin, he was in a slight conflict in deciding the best option for the client and Ally was honored that he wanted her help. Austin explained all he could and as he was talking, he could see ally's concentration and was amazed on how serious she was taking this.

Once Austin finished his story, silence surrounded them as Ally leaned back in her chair and pondered her answer. She wanted to give Austin the best option that would benefit the both of them, without feeling like she was pushing her opinion or overstepping her boundaries. She had so many suggestions, but the look on Austin's face wasn't helping the new found pressure she was feeling. "I don't know, Austin. I would say, just follow your gut," Ally finally speak in a soft voice.

"Ally," Austin smiled. "What else? I can see it in your eyes. Please, don't hold back."

"What?" Ally questions in shock, her voice rising. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Austin lets out a deep chuckle and shakes his head answering, "You know, for being a lawyer, you're a very terrible liar."

"I'm not lying. I am just, um, trying to keep an open mind," Ally counters.

Austin eyes Ally for second before probing, "Are you being polite?"

"Polite, not really. Not wanting to overstep, yes," Ally clarifies.

"I asked you for your opinion because I wanted the truth, Ally. I trust your judgment and I just really need to hear it coming from someone else. And, why would you think you're overstepping?" Austin inquires.

"Because you had that look," Ally said flatly, sounding like a child.

"What look? Is it a bad look?" Austin starts to list off.

"Er, it's not exactly a bad look. It's more along the lines of mean and stern. And to be honest, it kind of put me in a panic," Ally explains.

"I have that look?" Austin repeats, stunned.

"Yes," Ally slowly nods her head. "You have that look a lot, actually. I've seen it in court a few times as well."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for letting me know. I guess that's why Kira always tells me to relax," Austin mumbles, running his hands through his hair. "I didn't know I had that expression. I'm sorry if it put you on edge. And if I'm being honest, I was actually looking at you."

"It's okay, Austin. I can see how people would be intimidated by you. And you were staring at me? Why?" Ally retorts, shifting in her seat.

"I'll take that as a compliment and I was staring at you because l was watching you think. I could see the wheels turning and it was cute," Austin share sweetly.

Ally feel her cheeks starting to heat up but quickly ignores the comment and moves on. "So, you want my honest opinion?" Ally repeats.

"Yes," Austin nods, not needing to think twice.

"Okay. With everything you shared with me and what I would do in a case like this, I would push. Go to trial and fight. If you believe in your client that much, you have to believe in yourself. And from past experiences, I know you could do it," Ally assures him.

Austin feels a weight lifted off his shoulders and a weird warming sensation in his heart. Ally was Ally and he couldn't be more grateful for her. "That's what I was thinking too. But, I wasn't sure how the others would look at it. And, the settlement was a good offer. Thank you, Ally, so much. I owe you," Austin sighs with relief.

"Of course Austin, anytime. And, you can repay me by winning. You got this," Ally tells him with a smirk.

OoOoOoOo

The rest of the evening went great and Ally couldn't remember the last time she had such a nice evening with the guy who was actually respectful and charming. And Austin, being the gentleman that he was, paid for dinner that Ally fought for a good five minutes.

In the end, they compromised. Ally allowed Austin to pay for dinner, if she could pay for coffee the next time they got together.

On the way to the parking lot, their conversation never stopped and the feeling in the air was nothing short of tranquility. Ally gave Austin a quick peck on the cheek and wave goodbye before hopping in her car and driving off.

The whole drive home, Ally couldn't stop grinning as maybe Charleston wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. This thing with Austin was a nice change to her lackluster life.

OoOoOoOo

The scene felt all-too-familiar as Ally when put into her driveway, she could see the light still on inside. After parking in the garage and entering the house, this time though, Trish was waiting for her. "Where have you been? You're like, two hours later than usual! You had me worried sick. Why didn't you answer any of my text or calls," Trish rants, pointing at ally with a stern glare.

"I'm sorry Trish. I should have told you about my plans," Ally apologizes.

"Damn right you should've let me known. I was about to call the please," Trish yells.

"I know. And the police, really Trish?" Ally repeats, rolling her eyes at her best friend's dramatic antics.

"Okay, maybe not the police, but I would have done something. Honestly, I was getting worried," Trish sighs, calming down for the briefest of seconds.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and I know you would have thought of something. Today was just a crazy day and then, other plans came up and I just forgot a let you know," Ally explains sympathetically.

"I get it. Life gets busy. I'm just glad you're okay," Trish smiles as she gives ally a hug. "So, what happened today? And, where were you tonight?"

"Thanks. And the Bass case is growing by the second. That's what happened today. Another client called me today and told me more information, good information I could use to build a more solid case," Ally shares, taking a seat on the sofa with Trish sitting right next to her.

"Wow, so this case is really happening? Is that where you were tonight?" Trish inquires.

"Well, with all the information I'm getting, it's hard not to build a case and pursue it. But, Bass Investments is one of the biggest banking firms in South Carolina. I'm not sure I want to go head to head with them. And no, I was actually out to dinner with Austin," Ally casually mentions.

"Austin? As in Austin Moon, the guy you went out with like a week ago?" Trish elucidates, her eyes a widening with excitement.

"Yes, that Austin," Ally mutters, looking at her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Ally," Trish cheers with a huge grin.

"No oh my gosh, Trish. We went out to dinner as friends. I was actually helping Austin with a case. Nothing is going on between us," Ally immediately stops Trish's imagination from running well.

"I never said there was. I'm just happy to see you putting yourself out there. But, with your defensive mood, I think something could potential happen," Trish smiles, excited for ally.

"Thank you. I guess. And, I'm not getting defensive. I'm just stating the facts before you blow this way out of proportion. Nothing's going to happen between the two of us. We're friends at night and enemies in the court room. That's it," ally states with firmness.

"Okay, okay," Trish responds, putting her hands up in surrender. "But, I will say 'I told you so' sometime in the future. And Ally, just be careful around Austin. Layers are good actors. Goodnight," patting Ally's shoulder before getting up and walking to her room, leaving Ally to contemplate Trish's words.

OoOoOoOo

Austin awoke in a good mood the next morning as last night with Ally was amazing and he couldn't wait to see her again. Wait, what? See her again? Of course they see each other again. They always go against one another in court. But, his mind was thinking more along the lines of dinner again. Just the two of them. He wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh and just talk with her for hours and hours.

And then, before anything else could come to mind and make matters even worse, Austin knew he was in trouble.

Quickly showering, changing into a suit and grabbing all his stuff, within the hour he was out the door and speeding to the one place he knew could help.

Hastily parking and running into the building, the jog up to the third-floor felt like a breeze and when he was at the glass double doors, Austin caught his breath and pulled himself together before walking in and heading straight to the back.

Entering the office and closing the door with a loud bang, the blonde frightened the redhead who was on the phone.

With the call ended seconds later, Dez looks at his best friend with raised eyebrows, confused by the sudden drop in. "What's up, Austin," he asks coolly.

"I'm in trouble bro," Austin panics, his expression nervous and distressed.

"What'd you do Austin? What can I do to help?" Dez starts to question.

"I like her. I really like her and I don't know what to do," Austin rambles, looking Dez right in the eyes.

Dez stares at Austin for a second, studying his demeanor and trying to understand what's going on before everything suddenly starts to fall into place. "Austin," he finally sighs.

"I know Dez. I know I'm in deep shit right now," Austin expresses.

"That you are and the only thing I can say is, who are you willing to hurt? And, what are you willing to lose? The girl you just met who makes you happy. Or, your boss who gave you your job and only cares about winning. You're in a tough situation and you need to follow your heart. Because either way, someone gets hurt and you lose someone important," Dez shares honestly, not knowing what else to say.

Austin just nods and mumbles a soft thank you, staring at the floor as his knee starts to shake. He hates Jimmy for doing this to him and, he hates his life right now.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next week, Ally was busy organizing her notes on the Bass case when Goldie comes walking in. "Miss Dawson," she calls out quietly, starling Ally.

"Goldie, hello," Ally smiles. "Please, come in."

Goldie nods and makes her way to Ally's desk, placing her bag on the chair next to her. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me with this. I know it was a lot to ask, but people deserve to know the truth," Goldie says anxiously, shaking her leg.

"Of course. It's my job to help people get justice. So, what can I help you with today?" Ally wonders curiously.

"Well, since we lasted talked, I've ben going back further in our reports to see if I can spot any more 'errors' and inaccuracies on our client's accounts. And, I found a lot," Goldie responds, pulling out a binder full of papers.

"Wow, Goldie." Ally stammer. "That's a lot of information. And, please tell me you didn't get it illegally."

"That's not even half of it, Miss. Dawson. No, nothing was illegal. I have access to this and I got the clients'' permission to look into their files and give anything of importance to you. And, I wasn't the only one who got these files. There are a few of us working together," Goldie answers seriously.

"Okay. Thank you for all of this, Goldie," Ally smiles kindly, skimming through the first few pages.

"You're welcome. Anything I can do to take down this cheating company, I will. They deserve it," Goldie snaps. "And this is enough to start building a good case, right Miss. Dawson?"

"Yes, this is a really great start. But Goldie, you shouldn't be digging further into this, understood? Let me and my firm do all the dirty work. I appreciate everything you've done do far, but I don't want you getting into any sort of trouble, okay," Ally lays out sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Goldie affirms, looking Ally right in the eyes.

"Okay, then. Once again, thank you and as soon as I get a draft written up with everything I have, I'll call you and the others. In the meantime, please, keep a low profile," Ally advises, not being able to emphasize it enough.

"I will, don't worry. Thanks again, Miss. Dawson," Goldie finishes, picking up her bag and exiting the office in a hurry.

Ally leans back in her chair and rubs her forehead, not liking what she got herself into.

All day, she read report after report, highlighting the inconsistencies and did a little more research on what she could be fighting in the future.

Trish arrives back at the office around four, looking exhausted but when she sees Ally with piles and piles of papers and binders all around her, she knew it wasn't a good sign. "Hey Alls, busy day at the office?" Trish asks, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"You could say that," Ally grunts, stretching out her neck before looking at her friend. "How was court today?"

"Court was court. The jury can't seem to come up with a verdict and our client is getting impatient. Hell, we all are. It's been weeks. But, thank god the defendant's lawyer isn't Trent," Trish exhales in relief, taking her hair out of the neat little bun.

"Sorry, about your jurors'. I always hate the waiting part too. You don't know if it's good or bad. Remember the case I had back in New York that lasted well over a month?" Ally retells and then snaps back to reality. "Thank goodness you weren't going against Trent again. He's a pain in the ass. Even Austin agrees."

"Oh, yeah. And Austin, eh? How's your lover boy?" Trish grins.

"First off, Austin is not my lover boy. We're just friends. And secondly, I haven't spoken to him in a week or so," Ally hisses, glaring at her friend.

"Geez, take a breather Ally. I was just kidding. What's gotten you so worked up?" Trish retorts, leaning over to read the few papers lying on the desk.

"It's the Bass case," Ally mumbles.

"You're seriously taking this?" Trish questions with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know yet. I mean, I have a lot of information on the matter and I know it's going to be an ugly battle. I'm just not sure if I have the stomach to fight," Ally answers.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that. Bass Investments is huge. But, you're an amazing lawyer and incredible at your job. Just, be prepared for all the attention you wanted to avoid in the first place," Trish reminds her.

At Trish's last sentence, Ally felt a sudden chill run down her spine and her palms start to sweat. Trish was absolutely right. She wanted to avoid any attention from the town at all costs and now, she was thinking of going against the biggest company in the city. "Trish," Ally murmurs gently. "I don't know what to do."

"I can't decide this for you. Just, follow your heart and gut. And, whatever you decided, I'll support. If you take this case, I'll be right here, helping you with everything. If not, we go back to how things are. Really, take a step back and think all this through, Ally. I know you'll do the right thing, but in the end, this could either make you or break you. It's up to you," Trish voices, reaching over and patting Ally's hand, trying to give her some comfort.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think! I'll try to update more often.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone who is still interested in this story and I apologize for the late update. I will try and update more often, but no promises.**

 **Guest: Yes, yes they do…**

 **Guest: You'll just have to keep reading to find out! And, thank you!**

 **HaleySmith: Thank you so much! And yes, you will. Little by little things will be mentioned and I would say that in a few chapters (give or take), you'll know!**

 **Dont-Stop-Believin: I know right! I feel so bad…Yep, thank you and here it is!**

 **ScorpioSmile: Yes, yes they are. Maybe? Thank you so much and I like the slower pace too. Builds better relationships.**

 **ViaNearth11: You did and I updated! And now, here is the next one. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's about two weeks later when Ally has finally finished the draft to the Bass case.

Pleased and worried, Ally contacts Goldie and the few others she's talk to over the course of the month, wanting to start getting things in order.

By the middle of the afternoon, everyone was seated in the small conference room with the documents in hand.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. What's in front of you is a drafted document that I will later edit and then file with the court. You will all remain anonymous, but if this case goes to court or another lawyer gets word of this, they will definitely start looking into everything I submitted and I'm almost certain your names will get out. Please, think long and hard about this decision and if you really want to go through with this. I know you all want and deserve justice, but also know you and I are fighting an uphill battle with a major company. I'll give you time to read everything over and we'll meet again in a few weeks. Does that work for everyone?" Ally questions to the group with a serious expression.

"Yes'", "Okay's" and "Of courses," could be heard around the room as Ally nods in approval.

"Thank you for doing this Miss. Dawson," Goldie chimes in with a small smile.

"Of course Goldie. Like I said earlier, you all deserve this. And, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't help. I wish you all luck," Ally finishes, give everyone one last smile before leaving the conference room.

After taking a seat at her desk, Ally sees everyone starts making their way down the stairs with a determined look in their eyes.

They all wave goodbye and once Ally is alone with her thoughts, she knew that the fight has only begun and all the attention she tried to avoid would now be shining a light on her.

OoOoOoOo

As the weeks followed, Trish was a tremendous help.

She supported Ally's decision as promised and on her downtime did her own research on the company, getting better acquainted with the case so Ally could win.

Everyone that Ally met with agreed on the lawsuit draft and were willing to come forward if needed. They weren't going to be the small voice no one ever heard. They were going to fight the powerful to prove a point and Ally admired their strength and unity.

OoOoOoOo

A little over a week later, once Ally was pleased with her statement, she headed to the courthouse to file her lawsuit and hoped she wouldn't cause a scene.

She dropped her file off with Bertha, who gave Ally a wink and wished her luck.

Nodding a polite thank you and making her way back to the front, Ally was just about to exit the building when someone shouted, "Ally! Ally!"

Spinning on her heels in confusion, she sees Austin weaving in and out of the crowd to catch up with her. A scene that happens with them a lot.

"Hello Austin," Ally greets once he's in front of her.

"Hey Ally. How are you?" Austin wonders causally, fixing his jacket and catching his breath.

"I'm doing well. Keeping busy with work. How are you?" Ally inquires back as she can't believe how good Austin looks in a suit.

She knows that he always wears one, but today, for some odd reason, he looks even more attractive.

"Work, does keep us busy," Austin agreed with a smile. "And, I'm well. Thank you. I'm just waiting for my client to arrive. What about you? I haven't seen you around lately. Any new clients?"

"I wish you luck on your meeting," Ally offers kindly. "Yeah, I haven't been in an actual courtroom in weeks. Most of my cases get settled during the first couple of meetings. And, I actually just filed a suit,"

"Ooh, exciting. Is it a good one?" Austin probed with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I can't answer that. But, between you and me, good is a complex word," Ally confesses.

"Oh, it's one of those cases. I understand. I'm actually trying to avoid that with this case. Anyways, good luck," Austin speaks truthfully.

"Thank you," Ally nods as the two stand in silence.

She, rocks back and forth on her feet while he is rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I should get going," Ally announces after minutes of awkwardness.

"Yeah, okay," Austin sighs sadly.

"Good luck today. And maybe, we'll see each other soon," Ally finishes, giving Austin a quick wave before turning around.

"Ally, wait!" Austin suddenly yells.

Ally turns around again with a perplexed expression as Austin blurts out, "I know we just became friends a few months ago, but I know there's something between us that is more than 'friendly'. I know this is really forward and I apologize if I'm scaring you. But, I'd like to ask you out on a date."

"A date?" Ally stutters out.

"Yes, a date. A real date where we don't talk about work and get to know one another on a more personal level," Austin clarifies, noticing Ally's shocked state.

"Oh, um," Ally mumbles, the words not coming to her as she bites her lip.

"You know what? It's okay," Austin quickly waves off. "Um, let's just forget I even asked you, alright? I'll see you around," spinning around and walking back into the courthouse.

Ally watches Austin walk away and drops her head, not believing what just happened and how idiotic she just acted.

In a confused daze, Ally surprisingly makes it back to the office and feels absolutely terrible. She's never the cruel person but today, her fears got the best of her.

Making a beeline to the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of wine she hid in the cabinet above the microwave, she pours herself a glass and chugs it down in seconds, hoping it will help take some of the sting away.

"Wow, bad day?" a voice utters from behind Ally, making her jump in surprise and hit her head on the cabinet door that was still wide open.

"Shit, Trish," Ally grans, rubbing her forehead.

"Damn, this must be serious. You're cussing and drinking and it's not even noon yet. What happened Alls?" Trish wonders sympathetically.

"Nothing," Ally whispers, putting the wine bottle back and pulling herself together.

"Bullshit, Ally," Trish laughs. "What happened?"

"Austin is what happened," Ally grumbles darkly, turning around to face her best friend.

"What'd Austin do this time?" Trish yells. "Did he steal your case? Ruin your case? Embarrass you?"

"None of those things," Ally dismisses before huffing out, "He asked me out."

Trish stares wide eyed at her friend and then smile, "That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'That's it? Yes! That's it!" Ally screams, her face turning red.

"Ally, breath," Trish soothes gently. "Why are you so worked up about this? You should be flattered."

"You know why! Guys like Austin can't be trusted. And flattered? No, thank you. That's like saying a cheetah can be a pet. It's not possible," Ally defends.

"Oh, for crying out loud Ally. Stop acting like a baby. So, Elliot was a two faced douche and ruined our careers. That doesn't mean we stay down forever. We get back up and continue on with our lives, stronger and a hell of a lot wiser. I know I always tell you to be careful with Austin and I still think you should, but maybe he's the guy who can help you be Ally again. I've done my best in helping you keep your head above water, but you need someone else too. I miss the old Ally," Trish shares, telling Ally everything that's been on her mind.

"I, uh, Trish," Ally murmurs, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Just, be the Ally I know and love, okay?" Trish smiles.

"Okay," Ally nods as the two bond with a hug.

Trish pats Ally's shoulder and then says, "I'll be right back" and leaves the office.

Once in her car, she gets directions to hopefully the right place and then takes off, needing and praying that this works out.

The drive was short and upon pulling into the parking lot, Trish was amazed at how fancy the building looked.

Snapping out of her astonishment, she makes her way inside and with a place looking this sleek, of course there would be security when you enter.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you today?" a nice young gentleman asked.

"I need to speak with Mr. Moon," Trish replies with a respectful smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" the guard questions.

"No," Trish responds kindly.

"Okay, I'll see if he's available. If not, I'll get you his assistant," the guard comments, dialing a number.

After a short conversation, the guard finally hangs up and shares, "Mr. Moon will be down in a minute, but can't talk too long as he has another meeting."

"Of course. Thank you," Trish nods as she takes a seat against the wall.

True to his word, a blonde man, around their age exits the elevator and starts to make his way towards her. "Hello," Austin greets professionally. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mr. Moon. I'm Trish DeLaRosa, Ally Dawson's business partner and best friend," Trish introduces, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Miss. DeLaRosa. Is there something I can help you with?" Austin questions, accepting her handshake but more confused than usual.

"Yes, there is. But, could we talk privately," Trish wonders, her voice getting quieter.

"Of course," Austin nods, leading her through security and to the elevator.

There's an awkward silence all the way up to the third floor and to Austin's office, but once the door closes and Trish looks around to see a normal office area, she sees that Austin is just like the rest of them.

"Nice office," she randomly compliments, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's me," Austin counters, shrugging his shoulders. "So, what would you like to talk about privately?"

"Right, sorry," Trish apologized for getting off track. "This may be kind of uncomfortable, but I need you to just trust me, okay?"

"Okay," Austin agrees, leaning back in his chair.

"I know you asked Ally out. And I can tell by her flustered state that you just dropped this on her, yes?" Trish starts off with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Austin mumbles. "I also pulled a dick move and took it back."

"You, what?" Trish screams.

"I took it back. I saw the frightened look in her eyes and I didn't want to ruin whatever her had going on," Austin explains, looking at his wall.

"You two have the weirdest thing going on. But, I see both your sides. But Austin, if you really like Ally, don't give up on her. I shouldn't be telling you this but she's been hurt before and right now, she needs someone she can trust. Are you that guy?" Trish probes.

Austin stares at Trish, taken back by the honesty of this conversation but answers without hesitation, "I would like to think so."

"Good. So, try again with her," Trish urges.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Miss. DeLaRosa," Austin smiles.

"You're welcome and please, call me Trish," she tell him with a grin.

"Of course. And, you can call me Austin. Would you like me to walk you out, Trish?" Austin offers.

"No, I'm good. Thank you, Austin," Trish finishes getting up and walking towards the door. "Hopefully I'll see you soon?"

"You will," Austin confirms.

Trish nods and smiles, pleased with the conversation as she exits the office with a smile on her face.

Now, she's never one to meddle in other people's private matters, but she couldn't just sit back and watch Ally throw her life away.

She only hoped this wouldn't backfire in the end.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few weeks, both Ally and Trish were busy with other cases and the distraction from the Bass case was a nice change of pace.

Also during this time, Trish got acquainted with mostly everyone involved in the case and quickly saw why Ally was helping them. They were normal people, living a normalized life until the rich ruined it. And that, that's what Trish hated the most about the privileged.

Austin and Ally rarely saw one another at the courthouse, but when they did happen to run into each other, they didn't spend more than a few seconds on the greetings before rushing off. Things between them have become bumpy and they hated that with one 'suggestion', everything changed.

The two continued to dance around each other for weeks until one day, Austin couldn't take it anymore. He was taking Trish's advice and not giving up on Ally or the 'potential' for them.

OoOoOoOo

It was late one spring day when Austin exited of the court room and saw Ally on the sidewalk.

Luck must have been on his side and he wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"Ally," he calls out, rushing down to see her.

He sees her shocked expression for a second before it turns into a small smile. "Hello, Austin," Ally murmurs.

"Hey, Ally. How've you been?" Austin wonders interestedly.

"I've been well. Busy. Yourself?" Ally asks back, stilling feeling the guilt.

"I've been okay. Work's been a good distraction lately," Austin speaks candidly.

"Oh, I see", "Not that", the two start talking at the same time.

"Sorry. Please go ahead" Ally apologizes.

"No, I'm sorry. What were you going to say?" Austin quickly expresses.

"It's nothing," Ally waves off, not meeting Austin's eyes.

Austin can see Ally's nervousness and though he doesn't want to push, he wants her to open up to him, even if it's just a little bit. "Ally" Austin says tenderly, placing his index finger under her chin to lift her head up.

Ally closes her eyes for a seconds, takes a deep breath and when she does open her eyes, she immediately drawn to Austin's hazel eyes. "I'm sorry," Ally finally whispers, not being able to look away.

"You don't need to apologize. I should be-," Austin starts off before getting cut off.

"No, you don't need to apologize for anything. But I do, trust me. It was actually really sweet that you asked me out. Brash, but sweet. You're a great guy, Austin and I've enjoyed spending time with you. But, I'm not the relationship type. I've been hurt to the point where it's just best to be alone. You deserve better, Austin," Ally describes the best she can.

"Believe it or not, but I understand. I've been hurt before too. But, that doesn't mean I've given up or that I don't want to be happy and in love with someone one day. Ally, I like you. There's no other way to say it. And, all I'm asking for is a chance," Austin states, unknowingly pulling Ally closer to him.

"Austin," Ally mumbles into his chest. "I don't know why you even like me? I'm nothing special. I'm awkward and you don't even know me. I'm a workaholic. I'm a perfectionist. I talk way too much and I'll probably drive you crazy. It's best if we just stay friends and professional. I don't mean to sound harsh, Austin, but trust me on this; you don't want to be involved with someone like me."

"You don't know me either. You sound human Ally. And, I'll take my chances on you," Austin declares, with seriousness Ally can't help but believe him.

The two are in a staring contest for who knows who how long until Austin slowly leans downs and kisses Ally.

The kiss is short but gentle and makes Ally feel something deep inside her that she's never felt before.

Once the two pull away, the temperature around them feels burning hot as the blush on their faces are very evident.

"Sorry," Austin smiles, not the least bit regretful for his bold move.

"It-it's fine," Ally stutters out. "Can you give me a few days?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need," Austin announce with sincerity.

Ally nods a thank you and then murmurs, "Goodbye Austin," before rushing off as fast as her legs can take her.

Austin watches Ally hurry off and can't wait to get to know the real Ally and break down her walls because she's unlike anyone Austin's ever met before. And, he likes it.

Quickly shaking his head and pulling himself together, he turns around and heads to the parking garage with an extra bounce in his step.

OoOoOoOo

Across the street, a man sitting on a bench witnesses the whole scene and immediately pulls out his phone, needing to share this information.

It rings a few times before a deep voice answers, "Hello?"

"Boss, it's me. The eagle had made amazing progress. It's almost time," the man utters.

"Great. Keep me posted," the deep voice proclaims. "We can't afford to waste this opportunity."

"You got it," the man agrees as they hang up.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and happy Thursday! I'm sorry I haven't updated in 4 months. I had writers block and I just wasn't happy with what I had. But, I will Continue on with this story and hopefully more regularly.**

 **For those of you who still read this, I can't thank you enough to hanging around and for your support. I love you all!**

 **And, a huge shoutout to ViaNeath11 who messaged me!**

 **ViaNeath11: Thank you for still keeping up with this story. It means so much to me!**

 **Dont-Stop-Believin: "Thank you! You'll find out toward the end of the story and I'm glad you like it!**

 **ItsYaGirlTerTer: Thank you! Haha, I know. You and a lot of people wanted that. And, you'll just have to keep reading!**

 **letmetakeyourpicturebaby: Sorry and thank you!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With evidence on Austin and Ally, things were about to get unleashed. Just, not this second. It had to be done at the perfect moment to make the biggest splash. Which was soon to come if everything went according to plan.

Ally had kept her word and within two days, called Austin and asked him to dinner.

"Of course. I'll be there at seven," he agrees immediately.

"Great. See you then," Ally smiles before hanging up.

This was a big risk she was taking, but it could be just what she needed to finally start moving on with her life and making her new home in Charleston.

For the rest of the day, the two busied themselves with work and clients, but with the thought of tonight reappearing in their minds every once in a while, it added a sense of nervousness to their system. But by six-fifty, Austin was calm and collected as he knocked on the door to Ally's office. Quickly fixing his hair and jacket, the door opens to reveal Trish who was smirking and inwardly laughing.

"Austin," she grins happily.

"Trish," Austin coughs out, standing up straighter and trying to look unfazed by the humor Trish found in him and what she just witnessed.

"Come on in, jitter boy. Ally's just finishing up a case file," Trish announces, opening the door wider for him to enter.

Austin's never been inside their office before and as he looks around the room, it's a simple, classic place and fits Ally's style perfectly. He watches her for a few seconds, memorized by her work ethic and dedication and when he sees her close down her computer and puts the file in a drawer, he greets, "Hi, Ally."

Turning around at the sound of a deep male voice, Ally holds onto her chair's arrest and lets out a small squeal in surprise. "Austin, hello. I didn't hear you come in," she replies softy, catching her breath and giving him a smile.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. Trish let me in. I hope that's okay," Austin wonders, staying in his place until she gives him the go ahead.

"Yes, of course it's fine. I was probably too involved my work to even hear you knock," Ally waves off, grabbing her purse and jacket off the coat rack behind her.

"No, your weren't," Trish laughs. "I was watching the window and when I saw a car pull up I ran to answer the door."

"Of course you were," Ally sighs with a smirk, eyeing her best friend. "But, how'd you even know we'd be having a guest tonight?"

"Oh, um, I might've been listening on the other side of the wall when you called Austin," Trish answers sheepishly.

"Figures," Ally mumbles under her breath and she concludes, "Well anyways, Austin and I are going to grab some dinner. Don't wait up and remember to lock up when you leave."

"Yes, mother. I know the rules," Trish groans, rolling her eyes at Ally. "And you two have fun. But not too much fun."

Ally and Austin both blush at Trish's comments and then quickly say their goodbyes and leave before any more embarrassing moments happen.

"I'm sorry about Trish. She doesn't really have a filter," Ally apologizes for her best friend and trying to ease the awkwardness as they walk outside.

"No worries. I kind of like her," Austin chuckles, casually throwing his arm around Ally's shoulders.

The contact startles Ally for second before she relaxes into him and is amazed at how comfortable she is in Austin's arms and how well their bodies fit together. And Austin, his heart starts pounding and his mind goes a mile a minute, wondering what to do. Of course he wants Ally close to him. That's why he did the action in the first place. But, he also doesn't want to make her uncomfortable with him. And then there's her damn perfume that's driving him crazy and making him think thoughts he definitely shouldn't be.

There's something different about her and he likes it. He likes it a lot. And while Austin's trying to figure all this out, Ally suddenly wraps her arm around his waist, letting him know it's okay. The contact lets Austin relax and he's incredibly happy with their new progress.

"Trish has that effect on people. We balance each other out," Ally adds back to their conversation as Austin tightens his grip when they make their way to their cars.

"So does my friend Dez. He's quite the character and we can talk about them over dinner. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Austin inquires, looking into Ally's warm brown eyes and feeling a connection he's never felt before.

"Sound like a plan and honestly, I've been here over three months and I still haven't explored the city. So, surprise me," Ally smiles, feeling a new wave of confidence.

Austin stares at Ally for a second, reading her expression and then looks at their cars, knowing exactly where he wants to go. "I know the perfect place. It's a little risky, but nothing to really scare you. Are you okay with that?" Austin responds gently.

"It sounds excellent," Ally grins with an excited nod as Austin tells her to just follow him.

The drive is about forty minutes, ten of those minutes are driving on a dirt and rocky path that ultimately leads to a house in the middle of all these trees that makes Ally's eyes widen in amazement.

Quickly getting out and taking in her surroundings, she's a little in love with the place. Austin watches her looking around and can't help but smile at her joy.

"Austin, what is this place?" she asks once he's standing next to her.

"It's my house," he replies coolly.

"You live here?" Ally stammers out, a small ounce of shock hitting her.

"Yeah, I've lived here for about a year," Austin shares, viewing his house and then glancing down to Ally and gauging her reaction.

Silence surrounds them, one is momentarily freaking out while the other is in complete awe. The fresh, woody air and the quietness brings a smile to Ally's face as she whispers out, "Your house is amazing, Austin."

"Thank you," Austin breaths out, relief overtaking his anxiety. "I like it too. And the inside it cool too. Want to head in and have a look?"

"Yes!" Ally cheers out, quite loudly might I add as she blushes from embarrassment.

"You're adorable," Austin chuckles, bringing her closer to him and wrapping an arm around her waist.

The two enter the house as Ally walks ahead of Austin and takes a lengthy look around. From the front door, the back patio and 'backyard' is visible. Walking further in, the kitchen is to the left, a granite island sitting in the middle with enough room to walk around and all around the wall is huge counter space. To the right is the living room area with a hallway off the side that she can only assume is where the bedrooms and bathroom are at.

"Austin, this place is unbelievable. How'd you find it?" Ally questions as she turns around to face him with wonder in her eyes.

"A friend of mine. This use to be his cabin and he rented it out during the summers. I've stayed here numerous times and loved the privacy you got. After my broken, um, break-up and a lengthy fight, I bought the place from him and now call it my own," Austin responds, catching his mistake and trying to avoid the topic again.

"Well, you're very lucky to have a place like this. I would love to live in cabin like this. The whole atmosphere of the house and area makes you feel relaxed and at home," Ally murmurs.

"Thank you," Austin smiles. "And, I guarantee you'll find a place like this very soon. In the meantime, mi casa, su casa."

"Thank you, Austin. That's very kind of you, but I'd never want to intrude," Ally giggles at his friendliness.

"You could intrude all you want. I wouldn't mind," Austin states candidly.

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ally warns with a huge grin. "This is only our first date."

"Okay, okay," Austin laughs, putting his hands up in surrender before realizing what Ally just said. "Are you serious?"

"I am. I mean, only if you want and your offer still stands," Ally mumbles, looking at Austin nervously while biting her lower lip.

"Yes on both," Austin answers immediately as he holds her stare and reaches for her hands. "Ally, I really like you. It's been a long time since someone's made me feel this way."

Admitting true feeling make it all the more real as Ally whispers, "Like what?" the butterflies fluttering I her stomach.

"Like I'm genuinely happy," Austin confesses, smiling tenderly down at Ally.

"I feel the same way," Ally declares, leaning up to kiss Austin's cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that and how about we get dinner and this first date started," Austin beams, pulling Ally with him into the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect," Ally grins as Austin starts searching through his refrigerator and freezer.

"Is a late steak dinner okay with you?" Austin inquires looking over his shoulder.

"Anything's fine," Ally speaks watching Austin in his kitchen and smiling like a fool. "Can I help with anything?"

"Um, sure. If you want, you can grab a few potatoes for me to put on the grill. And, there's some lettuce in the refrigerator for a salad," Austin starts to list off.

"Okay;" Ally nods and smiles as she walks around the kitchen to start gathering everything.

The two work in silence but together and the feeling of being so domestic brings a new wave of nerves. But, it's something they could both picture happening in the future. And that, that's a new territory for them.

Austin gets the grill going, Ally stays inside to start on the salad and as she looks out Austin's small kitchen window, seeing him still in his dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and standing over the grill makes her blush at the handsome blonde. She never thought she'd open herself up so soon, but there's something about Austin that makes her want to trust him. Allowing her to let her feeling come through the haze and act on them. And, he actually makes her happy. Though this is a small baby step, it is a step she's willing to take.

Austin comes in every once in a while to check in on Ally and found the sight of her in his kitchen something he liked very much. He invited her out onto the patio and started up a simple conversation as they waited on the food. He stood, leaning back against the railing on one side, close by the grill and she stood on the other, copying his actions. He asked her about New York, about her life growing up there and when she answered, she was more open than before and that was good progress in his book. She asked him more about the house and Austin found himself sharing more than he thought, wanting to be honest.

"I wanted a place, away from the city to call my own. After Piper, I wanted and needed a clean break," he told her in a calm, even tone.

"I understand. And again, I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. Breakup's are never easy, but it aches even more when the person you loved and trusted hurt you more than you thought possible," Ally responds without thinking and getting lost in the conversation as she stares into the sea of trees. "So, this is like your man cave then?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that," Austin smiles before turning serious. "And, I'm sorry you went through a bad breakup too."

"Thank you," Ally mumbles, knowing that she can't hide anymore. "He was everything I looked for in a guy. He was charming, good looking and understood my line of work. But then, when I got so devoted in our relationship, he played me for a fool. Sorry, I don't mean to bring the mood down on our first date."

"Don't worry about it and the mood's just fine. We've both been stung, but together, we can help each other," Austin utters, walking over to Ally and caging her in between him and the railing.

"Thank you, Austin. You're extremely sweet and I'd like that, very much," Ally agrees and then leans up to kiss his cheek.

Austin smiles down to Ally and then steps back to check on the food, needing to make some room before he does something they're not ready for.

They fall back into easy, random conversation and within in a few minutes, bring the food inside and start setting the table. Austin finds the wine as Ally's making last second preparation to her salad and once they take a seat at Austin's large wood table, he raises his glass and cheers, "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Ally echoes as they clink their glasses together.

They share a happy smile and start eating as Ally takes a few bites and instantly her eyes widen in astonishment. "Oh, my gosh, Austin. This is delicious," she compliments.

"Thank you," Austin beams proudly. "It's been a family recipe for years."

"Well, I applaud your family," Ally speaks with food in her mouth and not caring because she's never tasted anything like this before.

Austin smiles at Ally as the silence takes over and they continue eating the wonderful meal and enjoying the company. When they start to get full, they start talking about their friends and sharing crazy stories that always lighten up the night.

"That did not happen," Ally laughs in disbelief, covering her mouth with her napkin.

"I'm dead serious. It totally happen. Dez thought it'd be a brilliant idea and so, he dressed up in this ridiculous costume, planned this huge production and when the whole performance was done, the sprinklers got set off. Everyone was drenched and the teachers had to escort us outside," Austin recalls, the smile on his face big and happy.

"So, what happened next?" Ally wonders, interested in the craziness.

"The girl said no, Dez cried for a few days and then this other girl felt bad for him, so she offered to be his date. She was just as eccentric as Dez and in the end, it turns out they were the perfect match," Austin answers, remembering the good old days with his best friend.

"Aw, I'm glad everything worked out for him," Ally coos. "Nothing that weird or sweet has ever happened to me or Trish. I mean, we got asked, but it was always the same boring, 'Hey, you wanna go to the dance with me?' thing."

"Haha, now you're just making us guys look bad," Austin teases, looking offended.

"Eh, most of you are at that age," Ally counters honestly. "Trish always use to make the guy work to get her attention. It was hilarious and painful to watch. But, it showed who was really interested."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Austin replies, shaking his head.

"Probably not. But if you liked the girl, you'd put in the effort," Ally utters, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I need to sweep you off your feet, then," Austin announces, looking at Ally with nothing but admiration.

"Yes, I guess you do. But, it wouldn't take much," Ally murmurs truthfully.

"You really mean that?" Austin questions, hoping it's all real and not all in his head.

"I mean it. I really like you, Austin. But like I said before, I'm not good at relationships and I don't want to get hurt again. That's not an unreasonable reason is it?" Ally probes with wide vulnerable eyes.

"No, it's not. I understand completely and I'll try my hardest not too. You and I both have a lot to work through, but I know us being together will help. In more ways than I can explain. Is it too early for me to ask you to be my girlfriend? Because I really want you to have that title," Austin wonders and admits.

"I couldn't agree more. It's comforting knowing we can help one another. And I know we need to take things slow, but if everything works out by the forth date and you still feel the same way about me as you do right now, I'll be more than happy to have that title," Ally proposes.

"I can work with that," Austin settles as the feeling of hope is looming in the air and almost within his reach.

They finish dinner and as Ally gets ready to leave, she gives Austin a soft peck on the lips and thanks him for a lovely evening. It's been a long time since she's felt this content, but it's a feeling she can get use too and what she's needs.

OoOoOoOo

The next week comes and goes as Ally and Austin go on another date and things seem to be getting better and better. Her feelings for Austin only grow and the Bass Case is progressing well. For once since she's started her own business, it felt like things were finally going her way.

Within the next two weeks, Trish and Ally worked countless hours on the Bass Case, not stepping down or blinking when the company files a counter suit against them. And in between the stress and chaos, Austin manages to pull Ally away for a few hours so they could spend time together.

On their 'last' date, Austin's feeling for Ally never changed. Heck, he feels more for her than he though was possible. Within the five months she's been here, he couldn't believe everything's that's happened. From her beating him on their first case to her continuous streak of winning cases. And through every push and shove, he wouldn't change anything because that's what brought them together. He knows how they met wasn't the most convenient of ways, but the way he feels about her and the fact that his heart belongs to her, he's not going to let anything ruin this. Not even Jimmy. To hell with his 'plan'. Or so he hoped.

The two were walking around, hand in hand, not caring who saw as this was their moment. Austin led Ally to an alleyway, next to a brick building and held her face in his hands as he spoke, "Ally, you don't know how happy you've made me this past month and these past months when you arrived. My feelings for you only grew and if you still feel the same way about me, I'm asking you to finally be my girlfriend," holding her gaze and only focusing on her.

"Yes, I feel the same the same way and yes, I'll be your girlfriend," Ally whispers simply, placing her hands over Austin's as they share a kiss. The most passionate kiss they've ever had so far and definitely looked forward to more like that.

But only if they could survive who was watching and spying on them and what was about to come.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Again, I'm sorry for the late update and I'll try harder to get chapters up more frequently. Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all for being so patient. I really tried to get this chapter up sooner, but it looks like once a month is going to the schedule.**

 **DarkAngel27: Thank you so much and I'm glad you like this!**

 **ViaNearth11: You're welcome and thank you! I am too and little by little you'll see!**

 **Jackepcaco: Aw, thank you!**

 **Dont-Stop-Believin: Yes, finally! Thank you!**

 **Ross's Juliet: OMG, you're so awesome! Thank you so much and haha, that would be great!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Oh, yeah! Hehe, you know me! Thank you and I'm excited!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks go by and Austin and Ally are still happy and smiling like fools. Their relationship is going really well and even though they would have liked to have kept it a secret for a little bit longer, they couldn't. They thought they were being careful, but luck wasn't on their side as at the first little sight something 'intimate' between the two, the news spread like wildfire. Of course Austin tried to slow down the attention, but the more he pushed, the more attention he grabbed. And Ally, hating the attention with a passion tried to keep her head down and focus on her work. Which was harder than she thought. But the more days that passed and the more the two accepted their fate, the news of them together slowly died down and a new story took center stage.

OoOoOoOo

It was a glorious winter morning, the holiday spirit was in the air and Ally had this feeling it was going to be a good day. Arriving a few minutes early and with an extra cup of coffee, she hangs her jacket up and pulls out the files she needs as Trish comes stomping in and mumbling under her breath.

"Good morning, Trish," Ally grins, hoping her friend's attitude isn't as bad a she's projecting.

"Morning, Alls," Trish half smiles as she makes her way to her desk.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ally asks hesitantly, hating to bring up the subject again, but needing to know.

Trish sees the coffee on her desk, refocuses on Ally and lets out a sigh as she responds," No, I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you. Shocked as hell and confused, but never mad. I just can't believe you're actually dating Austin Moon."

"Would it be weird if I agree with you?" Ally inquires, her cheeks turning pink.

"No," Trish laughs. "You're in the beginning stages. It's normal to have these feelings. And I know I told you to give him a chance because you needed to, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I heard the whispers around town and had to read about it in the side column of the city's newspaper."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, honest. But I was scared. I don't know from what, but I was. And then you read about it, confronted me and my whole plan went out the window," Ally confesses, looking down to her lap.

"Sorry I ruined your plan," Trish grins, knowing Ally probably worked really hard to come up with a way to tell her everything. That's how Ally is. "And, I can understand your reservation. Your last boyfriend wasn't exactly what you thought. Hell, he fooled us all. I know were only protecting yourself."

"Thanks, Trish. For everything. I don't know how I would've survived without you," Ally admires, Trish's compassion helping her through her darkest of days.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. We're best friends. We'll always be best friends and I'll always have your back. Just, keep me in the loop, okay?" Trish winks, her smile easing Ally's remorse.

"You got it," Ally beams as they start on their work for the day.

OoOoOoOo

Austin walks into his building with a huge smile on his face and once he gets to his office, Kira is waiting for him with an expression that can be read multiple ways.

"Morning, Kira. Beautiful day isn't it?" Austin greets as he sets his briefcase on the floor.

"Hey, Austin. And yeah, today's a lovely day. Now, I hate to rain on your parade and ruin your good mood, but dad wants to see you in his office. Like, right now," she orders with a tight smile.

"Alright, thanks," Austin nods, following Kira out the door.

The two walk in silence down the hall until they approach the boss's office. With a quick wave goodbye Kira rushes off as Austin takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," the voice booms from the other side.

"Morning, Jimmy. You wanted to see me?" Austin questions, opening the door so half his body is through.

"Ah, Austin. Yes, come in and take a seat. We have a few things to discuss," Jimmy waves with a friendly smile.

Austin nods and takes a seat as Jimmy leans back in his chair and stares at the young man, deciding which direction to go. Austin feels his heart rapidly beating and his palms start to sweat, but keeps his composure, not wanting Jimmy to see him as weak.

"So, how have your cases been going? Keeping you busy?" Jimmy finally starts the conversation after a few minutes of silence.

"My cases have been good. I've won the last five and settled three. And yeah, I've been a little busy. Some days I don't know what day it is, but it's nothing I can't handle," Austin answers honestly along with a smile.

"That's great to hear. You're making this company proud and known. And that's exactly what we need to thrive. Also, I know what you mean. The days get all mixed up and you end up flustered and forgetful," Jimmy replies casually, adding to the conversation.

"Exactly!" Austin agrees, feeling himself relax a little bit.

"Is that why you didn't tell me about you and Ms. Dawson? Because you forgot?" Jimmy inquiries with a raised eyebrow and setting Austin up.

"Um, about that." Austin stutters. "I didn't forget. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Austin," Jimmy sighs, leaning forward to put his elbows on his desk. "I never want you not to be able to talk to me. I know I put you in an uncomfortable position and I apologize for that. I never should have suggested it. To be honest, I felt threatened by a New York City lawyer coming in and potentially ruining our business. But Ms. Dawson has done no such thing and is actually a really intelligent and talented woman. She sure as hell is giving us a run for our money, but it's all healthy competition. I'm happy for you, Austin. You deserve happiness, to be allowed to date whoever you want and I'm glad it's Ally. You two seem like a good pair."

"Thanks, Jimmy. That means a lot. I like her. So much. And I'm sorry about our 'arrangement'," Austin apologizes, feeling bad for not following through.

"If you like her, hold on to her. And don't worry about it Austin. Arrangements are meant to be changed. Just next time, talk to me," Jimmy reminds in a fatherly tone.

"I will," Austin promises with a nod.

"Good. And now that that's all settled, I need your help with another case. Do you have time?" Jimmy moves onto more pressing matters.

"I have this morning, tomorrow morning and if all goes well, I'll be free all next week," Austin replies, trying to remember his schedule off the top of his head.

"Okay. I'll just give you the file to read up on when you have a free moment and we'll try to meet next week," Jimmy suggests, handing Austin a relatively good size folder.

"Whoa," Austin exhales, flipping through the first few pages.

"I know. It's quite a read. But like I said before, take your time and we'll work on this accordingly. Good luck with your case today," Jimmy finishes with a smile and leaning back in his chair again.

"Thanks and I'll see you next week," Austin nods goodbye as he exits the room with the folder under his arm.

Once outside, Austin leans against the wall and lets out a deep breath. That wasn't as bad as he thought and maybe, with everything out in the open, things will start to settle down.

Jimmy watched the door close and also exhales a breath. He was feeling conflicted at the moment and wasn't sure how to cope. Of course he was disappointed in Austin for lying to him and hooking up with the enemy, but at the same time and like he said, Ally hasn't done anything to Starr Inc. and Austin deserves to be happy and date whoever he wants. He's a nice looking young man and should start thinking about settling down soon. With the right girl of course. Even if it's Ally. That young woman has potential and even though she's kept her distance and to herself, he's still going to be watching her and looking out for his business and friend. He needs to protect them both. At any cost.

OoOoOoOo

The following week Ally and Trish were working on their other cases when a man, probably in his forties enters their office with a polite smile.

"Hello," Ally welcomes. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Hi. Are you Ms. Dawson or Ms. DeLaRosa?" the gentleman questions, looking between two women.

"I'm Ms. Dawson. And you are?" Ally asks civilly.

"Ms. Dawson, it's a pleasure to meet you. And, I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Dustin Wolfe and I work with Bass Bankers Investments," the gentleman now known as Dustin Wolfe shares, focusing on Ally.

"Mr. Wolfe," she nods curtly. "As much as I'm interested in why you're here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm not jeopardizing my case."

"That's actually why I'm here. After reviewing the lawsuit, we've come to decision and would like to meet with you as soon as possible," Mr. Wolfe explains, staying in the same spot.

"I'm free tomorrow morning. Will nine o' clock work for you?" Ally responds, trying to process everything.

"That would be fine. Thank you and I'm sorry for the impromptu visit," Mr. Wolfe apologizes as he gives Ally and Trish stuck wave goodbye.

The two watch him drive away and then share a look of confusion.

"Okay. What the hell that?" Trish inquires, looking out the window and then back to Ally.

"I have no idea," Ally shrugs her shoulders.

"Do you believe him?" Trish continues, taking her seat and drumming her fingers on her desk.

"A part of me wants to and I'll be so glad when this case is over. We've been working on it for months now," Ally replies, retaking her seat and wanting to think positive thoughts.

"You've been working on this for months. I just randomly help out every once in a while, but I agree. This case has taken up a lot of time. Are you really going to meet tomorrow?" Trish wonders curiously.

"None the less, you've been a great help. I really appreciate it. And I am. I mean, they'd be stupid to make plans and then not follow through," Ally points out.

"That's true. I just, I don't know. I get this weird feeling about it," Trish mutters, looking at Ally nervously.

"Me too. But we need this," Ally utters, shifting files around on her desk, trying to keep busy.

"I know. And if anything gets weird, you call me, immediately," Trish announces, giving Ally a serious look.

"Don't worry. I will," Ally smiles as they go back to work with the thought of tomorrow looming in the background.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, bright and early, Ally gets ready for what she can hope will be a good day. Grabbing her files on the case, she yells goodbye to Trish who's right behind her and about to leave for their office.

"Good luck, Als," Trish exclaims, grabbing her coffee mug.

"Thanks. I'll see you at the office later," Ally finishes as she out the door and speed walking to her car.

The whole drive to the courthouse, Ally gives herself a pep talk and runs through her speech in case things went sideways. She knew what kind of business Bass Investments was and the power they hold, but she was not going to let them get away with what they did. Those greedy jerks were going to get put in their place.

She finds parking towards the back of the parking lot and as she walking up the stairs, she's greeted by her boyfriend.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here? I didn't know you had court today," Austin asks with a smile as he walks down to join her.

"I don't. It's actually a last minute meeting. What are you doing here? I thought your case was over?" Ally probes as he kisses her cheek.

"That one, yes. This is a small one. I have court at nine-thirty," Austin answers with a smile.

"A new one? Or one from before?" Ally inquires with interest as they make their way inside.

"One from before?" Austin whispers. "You don't know how long I've been waiting."

"I can bet a while. I can understand that. And I really want to hear more about your case, but I have to go. I'm so sorry Austin," Ally apologizes, giving Austin a hug.

"Don't worry Als. We both have jobs to do. But how about we enjoy a nice evening with a romantic dinner? We can talk about our day and it'll be just you and me," Austin proposes with an attractive smile.

"Don't give me that smile and dinner sounds absolutely perfect," Ally laughs, leaning up to kiss Austin's cheek.

"You love that smile and I'll pick you up around seven," Austin smirks as he gives Ally a proper kiss on the lips that makes her knees go weak.

"Bye," Ally sighs contently as they pull apart.

"Bye," Austin copies, sending a wink to Ally as she blushes and then makes her way to the meeting.

When she arrives, Mr. Wolfe is already seated with another gentleman who looks around the same age as him on his left. Both seem very professional as she takes a long breath and then greets the two as she enters the small room. They all shake hands before Ally takes her across from them. Shrugging off her jacket and placing her bag at her feet, she gathers her thoughts and composes herself stating honestly, "I was very surprised you asks for this meeting, but I do appreciate it."

"Thank you and we thought you would be considering we haven't been very open with you or this case. We're sorry it's sudden, but just recently, we've finally come to a decision that we think will benefit everyone," Mr. Wolfe explains confidently, pulling out a packet of papers out of his briefcase and sliding then over to Ally.

"Is this all part of your proposal?" she questions, skimming through the top papers.

"It's actually a settlement deal," the other gentleman answers as Ally's eye widen in shock.

"A settlement?" Ally repeats and then really focuses on the first page.

"Yes, we're settling," Mr. Wolfe confirms with a simple nod. "We know you want justice for your clients and we want to keep our credibility and reputation. We feel this is a win, win situation," as Ally doesn't look up and is still reading over the documents.

"Maybe so. But I'm going to have to read through all of this and discuss it with my clients. The earliest I can get back to you would be a few days," Ally finally counters, looking up to face the two gentlemen.

"Understandable. Here's my card. Just call me when you're ready," Mr. Wolfe finishes, handing Ally his business card before standing up and extending a hand.

Ally politely shakes both gentlemen's hands and gathers her things as Mr. Wolfe and his colleague leave the room, allowing her finally catch her breath. This was actually happening and she couldn't be more pleased and proud.

Arriving back at the office earlier than anticipated, Ally surprised Trish who had a perplexed expression on her face.

"I don't know if you being back this soon is a good or bad thing," she mumbles as she watches Ally casually stroll over to her desk.

"The meeting went well, if that makes you feel better?" Ally shares lightly, pulling out the settlement paperwork.

"I don't know yet. And what are you reading?" Trish inquires, standing up to get a better look.

"They drew up a settlement deal," Ally says, holding up and showing Trish the papers.

"No, shit. They finally did something?" she gasps in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. And get this; they're giving each person and or couple one million or two million dollars to make up for lost accounts and to make sure this gets buried," Ally shares with wide eyes.

"What?" Trish coughs out in disbelief as she rushes over to Ally's desk to read the settlement herself.

"That's what it says right there, right? I'm not just seeing things," Ally whispers and she points to where she was just reading.

"Yep, it says that all right. I can't believe they're selling their biggest stock for this. But at least they're making things right. Do you think the others will go for this?" Trish wonders, leaning against the desk.

"I think they will. These people aren't about the payoff, but I know they want Bass to fix their wrongdoings," Ally clarifies, biting her lower lip.

"Everyone wants that," Trish utters. "So, when are you going to tell them?"

"I was going to call everyone after I finished reading over everything," Ally sighs, leaning back in her chair to think for a second.

"Good luck. Let me know if you need anything," Trish smiles as she pats Ally's shoulder before walking back to her own desk.

Close to four o'clock, Ally and Trish finally call their clients and are able to set up a meeting at six that evening, wanting to get this underway so they can start moving on from this. Both lawyers agree on their decision as Trish goes to make copies of the settlement so everyone can read it for themselves and Ally calls Austin, hating but needing to reschedule their dinner date.

"Austin Moon," he greets professionally into the phone.

"Hi, Austin. It's Ally," Ally says in a semi-happy tone.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" he wonders in his very charming voice.

"Nothing much, just work. The case I'm working on got a settlement deal today," Ally mentions, hoping he'll understand what she's getting at.

"That's great, I think. Is that what you wanted?" Austin probes interestedly.

"I honestly didn't know exactly what we wanted. We wanted justice, that's for sure. But I think this settlement is a good thing," Ally answers, still trying to figure it out.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Als. You deserve it," Austin praises.

"Thanks, Austin. That means lot," Ally smiles, touched by Austin's kindness. "And I hate to have to do this, but can I get a raincheck on dinner tonight? I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Work's more important than our dinner date. And believe it or not, but I do understand," Austin waves off because knows just what she's going through.

"I feel bad, Aus," Ally exhales, feeling guilty.

"Don't, Ally. We can always meet up another time," Austin assures her.

"You're the best," Ally grins, falling even harder for the guy on the other line. "How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Lunch sounds perfect. I'll miss you tonight and good luck," Austin murmurs tenderly.

Ally's heart flutters as she feel her cheeks starting to blush. "Good, I can't wait. I'll miss you too and thanks you," she beams as they hang up.

The next hour seems to go by painfully slow, but once the first few people arrive, Ally perks up and is ready. Trish hands out the paperwork as Ally explains what Bass is giving them and what their options are. Each person and couple read the papers, look at Ally and then read the paper again not trusting the writing.

Minutes of silence surround the office as Ally and Trish share a look of uncertainty as they can't read their clients' body language and have no idea what's going to happen.

"So, Bass is giving us two million dollars without any strings?" Amanda, an older woman questions in bewilderment.

"It appears so. If you have any reservations about it, please tell me," Ally voices firmly, requiring her clients to fully understand the terms.

"Well, it's a generous offer, but what about what they did?" Tom, the oldest of the group yells out.

Everyone choruses in agreement as Ally recognizes their point.

"I know," she nods. "What do you want to do about it?"

The group shares looks and then huddle together as Ally and Trish excuse themselves and head into the kitchen to give their clients' privacy as they don't want to hinder the groups ideas and opinions. This is their decision and their life. The two of them are only there to help them get what they deserve.

Ally and Trish chat about nonsense for about forty minutes until Goldie comes back to get them with a small smile on her face.

"Have you guys come up with a unanimous decision?" Ally questions eagerly.

"Yes," Goldie nods with relief.

"Okay," Ally smiles as she follows the young woman back to the group.

"Ms. Dawson, we've decided to take half of what they're offering us and they need to write a statement about what happened. They don't have to go into full detail because we want this to drag on even longer, but they need to acknowledge their flaws and apologize," Daniel, a middle aged man announces the second Ally enters the room.

She smiles and writes down everything as she's so grateful for her clients.

"Perfect. I'll set up a meeting and let you all know how it goes," she adds as the group thanks her for all she's done and her tireless support.

Saying quick goodbyes and sharing hugs, once the office is empty, Ally searches through her bag for the business card and then glances down at her watch to see it's almost eight o'clock. Thinking it's not too late, which it necessarily isn't, she dials the number and feels the butterflies erupt in her stomach as the line just rings and rings.

"Hello?" the deep voice answers after the forth ring.

"Mr. Wolfe, hi. It's Ally Dawson," Ally greets in a calming voice.

"Ms. Dawson, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Mr. Wolfe replies, his tone becoming more enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry for calling this late. I hope I'm not interrupting your evening?" Ally apologizes, debating if she made the right choice.

"It's no problem and don't worry. Nothing much is happening on my end. Is something the matter?" Mr. Wolfe probes curiously.

"Okay, good. I would feel terrible if I was disturbing your night," Ally explains before taking a few breaths. "And no, everything's fine with me. Thank you asking. I know you're startled to hear from me; it's just that, I've read the settlement, talked it over with my clients and we've come up with another deal. Nothing drastic or unreasonable. Just a few changes."

"Oh, okay," Mr. Wolfe mumbles nervously. "Are you able to share the information? If you are, I'll call Mr. Moore to let him know and that way, we can all discuss this tomorrow and come out with a final verdict."

"Of course," Ally agrees. "Let me begin by saying your settlement deal was very generous and my clients appreciate the funding you're giving back to them. However, we feel that though you're mending the bridge between customers and business, you still need to tell the public what happened. And before you yell and fight me on this, please hear me out. Our new deal is to take half of what you're offering, so it's down to one million and half a million and a statement. The statement doesn't have to include everything, but people deserve the truth."

Silence comes from the other end and Ally anxiously bites her lip and shakes her leg as it feels like an eternity before Mr. Wolfe finally speaks. "That's all to the new offer?" he questions.

"Yes," Ally answers quickly.

"Okay, then. We'll meet tomorrow, same time and we'll have a final deal. Thank you for calling. Good night, Ms. Dawson," Mr. Wolfe concludes as the line goes dead.

Ally places the phone back on the receiver and takes a few deep breaths as nerves overtake her. This was it. The final leg. And it felt so good.

OoOoOoOo

Sleep was nonexistent and when Ally enters the small meeting room the next morning and sees Mr. Wolfe coming in from the other door, anticipation grows by the second.

"Good morning, Ms. Dawson," Mr. Wolfe is the first to speak as they both set their belongings on the empty table.

"Good morning, Mr. Wolfe," Ally smiles.

"I'm just going to get started and say, first off, I appreciate your dedication and seriousness to this case. I'll admit, I was shocked to hear back from you so soon, but thank you for not drawing this out," Mr. Wolfe begins with a friendly attitude. "Now, about the new settlement. We understand your reasoning and though it may tarnish the company for a little bit, we're willing to work something out with you," as he hands her a signed piece of paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe. You've got yourself a deal," Ally nods fortunately, glancing down at the paper and extending a hand.

The two share a quick goodbye as a sense of relief fills the air. Ally can't believe that she went up against one of the biggest Investment Company's in Charleston and came out with this outcome. That's a definitely a highlight in her career and a plus in her book.

OoOoOoOo

The day rolled on and just when Jimmy was about to leave his office for the night, his phone rings and pauses his plans. Slowly reaching for the device, he answers, "Hello?"

"Jimmy, hey. Sorry to call this late, I know you were just about to head out, but this can't wait," the voice says in a rush.

"It's not a problem," Jimmy replies casually. "So, what couldn't wait until morning?"

"You know Bass Investments, right?" the person continues, cautiously.

"Of course I do. We've worked them for years. Are they in trouble?" Jimmy nervously inquires.

"They were. Apparently they were getting sued, but worked out a contract and decided to settle. And guess who the fucking opposing lawyer was?" the person pushes with a mixture of shock and disapproval.

"Who?" Jimmy demands, his voice rising and wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Ally Dawson," the person states in anger.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and happy Friday! Thank you to those of you who still continue to read this story and support me. I know this story doesn't get updated a lot but I really appreciate all the feedback!**

 **Ross's Juliet: Thank you! I agree with you on both and here it is!**

 **Guest: Yep! Here you go!**

 **phia514: Aw, thank you so much and I'm happy to hear that! I think I put them dating after Ally being in town for over eight months (though I'm never good at keeping my timeline on track). Maybe…and I'm sorry for the hold up. So, thank you for all the kind words.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Both lines were silent for a few minutes as the information sank in. One was pissed that Ally Dawson was making her way around town, professionally speaking. And the other was feeling conflicted once again. He couldn't believe the young brunette was already at this stage with this town, but he was also slightly impressed. She never once gloated about the job. Hell, he didn't even hear about it around town. And she never asked for help. And that, that falls pretty high in his book. She was earning her respect in this town. He'd give her that.

"Um, Jim?" the voice gruffly calls out.

"Yeah, Kirk?" Jimmy replies, rubbing his forehead as he feels a headache coming.

"What do you want me to do about this?" Kirk questions, his voice still on the edge of anger.

"Nothing," Jimmy mumbles, having an inner battle with himself.

"Nothing?" Kirk repeats, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, nothing. I don't want to cause any problems when there doesn't need to be any. Let me ask around town to get more information on this case. Thanks for the call," Jimmy concludes as he hangs up.

He leans back in his chair and rubs his temples, still trying to process everything. He needs to know everything about this case and he knows exactly where to start.

OoOoOoOo

She knew taking on a major company like Bass Investments would be a huge risk. She knew what she was getting herself into. She just didn't expect this big of an outcome. Somehow, word started to spread around town that she was incredible at her job and soon, her phone was ringing off the hook. Call after call, people were calling to schedule an appointment with her or for her opinion on certain issues. She was honored people started to appreciate her and her work because even being in the town for close to a year, she still felt like an outsider sometimes. But at the same time, she was getting overwhelmed and flustered. This type of attention wasn't something she's used to, but will quickly need to if her business kept getting clients.

"Yes, yes. I'll see what I can do. No, sorry. I'm booked until next week." Pause. "Yes, I'll call you back if there's a cancellation. Okay, thank you," Ally finishes as she hangs up the phone.

"Another one?" Trish questions with a raised eyebrow and amused smile.

"Yep," Ally nods as she's writing something down on a file.

"Is this all from the Bass case?" Trish wonders, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet on her desk.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, probably because let's face it, we've never gotten this much attention after a normal case. And you and I both know that this city talks," Ally points out bluntly.

"Yeah, that's true," Trish agrees. "But one the bright side, at least we're getting more business."

"Yes, you're right. We should be grateful. Do you want to come over here and take this pile and start calling people back?" Ally probes, signaling to the growing stack of papers on her desk.

"I guess," Trish sighs and gives in as work for her takes some added effort sometimes.

Ally laughs at her best friend and is about to say something witty when the phone rings again and breaks the moment.

OoOoOoOo

It's a few days later when Austin is being summoned to Jimmy's office. The scene is all too familiar, but for the first time in a long time, he's not concerned or nervous. He's done his work and even got a few more clients. In everyone's eyes, he's still rolling, stronger than ever and still on top.

Knocking on the door a few times, Jimmy's muffled voice could be heard as he calmly enters.

"Morning Jimmy," Austin greets with a smile.

"Good morning, Austin. How's work? Life? And great work getting Emily Pongo. She's a tough woman to please," Jimmy starts the conversation with a chuckle.

"Works going well, finishing up a few cases. Life's great. And yes, Mrs. Pongo is very hard to please, but when winning and money are involved, that woman is all ears. She's going to help us even more," Austin responds with a satisfied grin.

"Yes, she will. The woman is like our very own Betty White. Though she does have very high expectations, she knows what she wants and everybody loves her. And speaking of everyone, it seems your girlfriend, Ms. Dawson is becoming very popular," Jimmy casually throws out into the conversation.

"Really? That's great. She's an amazing woman and lawyer," Austin beams happily.

"I'm sure she is, considering all the attention she's getting now. I'm just not sure how great this really is", Jimmy voices, trying to get Austin to understand the message behind the words.

"Why wouldn't it be great? I mean, I know some business may head in her direction, but I thought you liked healthy competition?" Austin presses with raised eyebrows.

"I do. However, it's more than that. She's slowly rising to the top while you're pretty close up there yourself. But what happens when you both get there and are put in the position of going against one another? Are you really ready to face that?" Jimmy questions with a serious expression.

"We've done it before," Austin retorts, his temper slowly coming to the surface.

"You have, but not as a couple. It's going to be different and emotions are going to be high. I'm just preparing you for what's to come. I mean, it's already started, but I can guarantee you it's going to get worse," Jimmy declares with honesty.

"I know and thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate you always having my back, Jimmy. But Ally and I made it clear that work stays at work. We hardly talk about any of our cases. And what do you mean it's already started?" Austin probes, his palms starting to sweat.

"Of course, Austin. You know I'm always here for you. And I'm glad you and Ms. Dawson set boundaries. That's important in any relationship, but I think you may need to call a break on it for one night and ask her about her latest case. Things will become clearer," Jimmy remarks softly.

"Okay," Austin nods, not knowing how to react to the news. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"You're welcome. I wish you luck," Jimmy smiles as Austin gets up and leaves the office.

Austin hums in agreement and heads back to his office, his mind going a mile a minute. Noticing Kira's office door closed, he uses this time to call Ally, wanting to get answers and this conversation over with as soon as possible.

Dialing that for familiar number, he immediately greeted with the busy tone and hangs up. He does a few things, calls a few clients and then tries Ally again, getting the same response. A few thoughts run through his mind. Maybe she's talking to a very chatty client? Or maybe, there's something wrong with her landline? Either way, he's a little concerned and goes to his last resort, her cellphone, hoping her ringer is on, or at least on vibrate. He calls the number and listens to it ring and ring and ring before deciding to leave a message. He figures she's really busy with work and decides to focus on his own.

But, his mind is going back to Jimmy's words and thinking about Ally. Feeling a headache coming on, he pushes his chair back with a little too much force as it hits the wall with a bang and then gathers all his files, shoving them into his briefcase before rushing out of his office.

Being in such a rush, Austin doesn't see Kira coming towards him with folders in her hand as he just storms right past her.

"Austin!" she shouts out, her voice stopping his movements instantly.

"Sorry, Kira. I didn't see you. What's up?" he sighs, his shoulders sagging a little bit.

"Are you okay?" she wonders with concern, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm fine, Kira. What do you need?" Austin grumbles, trying to keep calm and patient.

"No, you're not fine. Something's bothering you, I can see you. But I also know you won't tell me because you have that brooding look. Just be safe wherever you're going. I'll leave these on your desk," she replies in a tender tone and motions to the folders.

"Thanks, Ki. I'll see you tomorrow," Austin murmurs, giving her a quick nod and then swiftly turns back around and heads for the elevators.

Within minutes he's outside and practically running to his car as he swears he's losing his mind. He doesn't remember much of the drive, pulling up in front of Ally's building or even getting out of his car, but as soon as he rushes through the door and hears her angelic voice, he seems to snap out of his daze and comes back to reality.

He catches his breath as he listens to her talk.

"Okay, yes. I'll call you when I have an opening. Thank you for calling." Pause. "Yes, yes. Okay, bye," Ally finally hangs up. "Trish, I'm going to-Austin?"

"Hey, Ally," he responds and finds himself walking closer to her desk. Well that's weird; considering that his subconscious is doing all the work.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, but I'm only twelve o'clock," Ally points out, glancing at her watch.

"Really? It's only noon?" Austin questions in disbelief.

"It is. Aren't you working today? Or did you have court this morning?" Ally inquires with a raised eyebrow as she watches her boyfriend in bemusement.

"I was working today, but something was on my mind and I needed to talk to you. I tried calling, but your line was always busy," Austin explains, slowly coming back into focus.

"Yeah, we've been getting phone calls all day," Trish speak as Austin looks in the direction of the new voice.

"Hi, Trish," he embarrassedly waves, not noticing she was there. That's how bad his attention span is today.

"Austin," Trish smiles widely. "Als, I'll go call on these in the other room so you two can talk," mentioning casually as she picks up the note pad and walks way.

Once they hear the other door close, Austin catches Ally's stare as she's trying to read his demeanor.

"Ally," Austin says softly, making her shake her head and blink a few times to refocus.

"Sorry," she sheepishly smiles. "You said you needed to talk with me? Is everything okay, Aus?"

"Yeah, I think so. Seeing your smiling faced always makes me happy," Austin replies with sincerity.

"Austin," Ally murmurs, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"I'm serious. You're my light, Ally. And have your phones really been ringing all day?" Austin wonders with a huge grin.

"Thank you, Aus. You're too sweet. And just so you know, you're my rock in all the chaos," Ally beams as Austin walks over to her and takes her in his arms.

"We're a good match, huh?" Austin smirks, kissing Ally's forehead.

"We are," Ally agrees. "Oh, and to answer your question, yes, our phones has been ringing all day."

"That's fantastic. Did you win a big case?" Austin inquires, the pride on his face shining through.

"Not exactly," Ally states. "We actually settled."

"That's still good. You must have gone up against someone who knows the game," Austin utters without thinking.

"Austin, remember our rule?" Ally presses with a stern look.

"I do. But Ally, you must have gone up against someone powerful if your phone keeps ringing. I'm not asking for details or information. I just want to hear how my girlfriend kicked ass," Austin counters seriously.

Ally bites her lip, debating on what to do as this is a major dilemma. They strictly shut off work conversations while together because they didn't want to be influenced or learn any information the other person might have. They also didn't want to become involved in any of their cases and jeopardize the other's trial. It was a tough position to be in, but they both thought it was a fair and reasonable deal.

"Austin," Ally sighs, finally coming to a decision. "What I tell you cannot leave this office. Understood?"

"Yes," Austin nods truthfully. "I would never go behind your back like that."

"I glad you have the decency not to do that," Aly grumbles sarcastically and with a touch of bitterness.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" Austin examines, feeling a certain uneasiness coming from his girlfriend.

"Nothing. It's nothing for you to worry about," Ally waves off, hating that she brought it up.

"No, I don't believe you. What happened Als?" Austin pushes as he points to her chair behind her and he pulls out the chair across from her. "That's why you left New York, isn't it?" the next questions comes as they both take a seat.

Leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling, Ally exhales a long breath and then whispers, "Yes." Silence fills the room for a few minutes before Ally sits back up and faces Austin with a grim expression. "Back in New York I worked for WLRK; Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen and Katz. They are one of the best and biggest law firms in the state and I got hired right after I graduated and passed the BAR. In the beginning, I had small, minimal cases and has happy. At least for the most part. About a year into working with them, I got assigned a major case along with another lawyer who was only a few years older than me. We were professional throughout the whole trial and afterwards. He was nice, a little egotistical, but not hard to get along with. After we won the case, I was paired with him again and we won that case a well. Our bosses were surprised, but pleased with the outcome and assigned us to be permanent partners on all our cases. We won every single case and became the 'Dynamic Duo' in our office. So of course, over the span of about six months, we became closer. We had a really good friendship. Solid and dependable. And in an even shorter amount of time, we started dating. We kept it a secret in the beginning as in-office relationships were forbidden. But after being together for close to four months and almost being caught multiple times, we decided to tell our bosses and accept the consequences. They were pretty angry, but also noticed that out work wasn't being affected by the relationship so we signed an agreement about keeping our private and professional lives separate. We also got assigned different cases so we weren't partners anymore, but dating. He was still as great as ever and I was slowly starting to make a name for myself. By our one year anniversary, I was right behind him in wins and cases and he started to get threatened. A man's ego and pride are a deadly combination and once I was right behind him in popularity, he started to spread rumors about me. Only, I didn't not it was him at the time. I have pretty thick skin so I didn't let it get to me. I mean, you have to be pretty tough in this job. So, I ignored every crude and disgusting whisper behind my back until one day, I had just won another case and thought my boyfriend would be happy for me. Well as you can guess, he wasn't and said that I only got there by sleeping my way to the top. Which isn't necessarily true. In that instant, I knew he was the behind everything and dumped him right on the spot. But that didn't stop the rumors and little by little, things got worse. Eventually things got so bad I had to resign. Luckily Wachtell was understanding and got me another job at another law firm out of the city. In the beginning, things were fine. But I forgot that lawyers talk and soon, word about me got to them and it started again. It was like I was back in high school and slowly drowning. But once again, luck was on my side and my new boss was friends with your major. Which is how I ended up here and why I was so hesitant and standoff-ish in the beginning. I couldn't risk going through that again."

"Oh, Ally," Austin breathes out, getting up from his chair, walking around the desk and bringing her into his arms. "I promise to never intentionally hurt you. I love you too much to do that."

"You love me?" Ally stutters out, hearing the words for the first time from Austin.

"I love you," Austin repeats, a shy smile on his lips and pick cheeks.

"I, I love you too," Ally beams, looking up at Austin with a new found happiness and feeling a sense of relief.

"Ally, I love you so much," Austin says again, his smiling reaching from ear to ear.

The two share a kiss that's filled with love. So much love and that this feeling makes them feel like they're floating on air.

"I know it's still a little early in the relationship to be at this point, but I've never felt surer in my life. I won't let you down, Als," Austin promises, kissing Ally again as his hands hold her neck and cheek.

"I know. I feel the same way, Austin. And I know you won't. Which is why what I tell you next will never leave this office," Ally states firmly.

"Of course," Austin nods quickly, feeling anxious and nervous with what Ally's about to tell him.

"My case was against Bass Investments. I got them to settle and fork up a lot of money to my clients. That's why my phone's' been ringing all day. People are interested and want my help," Ally expresses with a gleeful smile.

"Wow, that's incredible," Austin responds, stunned and amazed. "And, did you say Bass Investments?"

"I did. Do you know them?" Ally questions, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I do. They're clients of ours," Austin answers simply.

"Oh, are you mad?" Ally wonders, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Mad? No. You did a remarkable job getting Bass to settle. They're tough, hardheaded and super competitive. I'm so proud of you," Austin smiles, hugging Ally and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Austin," Ally murmurs into his chest as a quietness takes over the office.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, Austin returns back to work with a bone to pick with his boss. He couldn't believe Jimmy stooped that low and played that card. He though they were past this. Well, apparently not. Damn him.

Austin roughly knocks on the door and without waiting for an answer, lets himself in and startles Jimmy who's busily reading over a case.

"Austin?" he questions in surprise.

"What the hell Jimmy? What game are you playing?" Austin demands, his eyes narrowing as he glares at his boss with fire in his eyes.

"You better watch yourself, son. Don't come in here like the big bad wolf. We're all adults and are going to act civilly. Now, what's the problem, Austin?" Jimmy calmly inquires.

"You knew about the Bass case, didn't you?" Austin states straight out.

"I did," Jimmy nods in agreement.

"So, why did I have to find out about it? Did you want me to be a rat and get information? Did you want me to feel threatened by my girlfriend?" Austin begins to list off in his rant, his voice changing from low to high with every question.

"Don't you dare think of me as a snake. We have integrity at this firm. Also, I don't want or need information. I wanted you to see that she's catching up to you. That pretty soon the two of you will be going head to head in courtrooms and sometimes, it won't be pretty. I guarantee it. I'm opening your eyes to future possibilities because you're too blinded by love. I have nothing against Ms. Dawson, honest. If anything, I'm impressed by her. But you need to be prepared for what can come. You need to be real with yourself and comprehend that what brought the two of you together can also be what tears you apart," Jimmy lays out the truth, his eyes never leaving Austin's.

Austin just stares back and takes a second to absorb the comments. He understands Jimmy's point of view, but he also knows himself and Ally. They're stronger than people think and know. This won't damage them. It'll only push them and create a stronger bond.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I appreciate you looking at the biggest picture. But Ally and I are secure in this relationship and our jobs. We'll be fine," Austin finally shares with a smile.

"Okay," Jimmy settles, not fighting Austin anymore on this subject. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Austin replies, not knowing what he just got himself into.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
